After School Affair
by psychemenace
Summary: This is a story about Mikoto and Reishi's highschool days. Both of them are polar opposites, Reishi being the student council president at their school and Mikoto, a delinquent. They have never been classmates until they were in their third year. They develop a relationship in the process and meet in the student council room when everybody goes home. Their relationship is a secret.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are owned by GoRa and GoHands I do not claim them as my own. This story is just a product of my imagination and is apparently not a part of the main story. I wanted to write something about Reishi and Mikoto's past before they became Kings. Well, the drama CD, Radio drama plus the episodes of K project inspired me to do this. This is the first part. I hope you enjoy this. By the way, they are my number one pairing but I also like SaruMi. XD I love K project in general! :D

**UPDATED**

**Prologue**

The sun, with its bright rays, like engraved patches of light in the sky is painted by a dull rusty color. It was 5 in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to deliquesce. The breeze was starting to cool, but he was still there, in the student council office waiting for him. It has always been this way, no matter how hopeless it may seem, he still waits for him. It didn't matter whether it would be dark soon, all he wanted was to see him, take a closer look at him, and just be with him for a brief moment. He treasures this little rendevouz, every second of their meeting means so much to him, every minute the thought of him comes more vividly, the image of him becoming real, and when this happens his heart caves in a little. How preposterous he would often think to behave like this. The windows were open and the drapes danced with the wind like two lovers in a ball. He was leaning on the side of the windowpane, his head bowed, eyes closed trying desperately to calm down. The tension was too much to bear, he crossed his hands and walked to face the window. He leaned forward, his hands clutching the sides of the window. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the wind as it touches the branches of the trees overwhelm his senses.

_How I wish I could drift away right now. _

Waiting is painful, but it suffices. Not everything can be done in the blink of an eye, it is something that which makes this little adventure we call life quite interesting. In a certain point of our lives, we experience something wonderful. Wonderful things always come with waiting. But we all have limits. Timing is everything, but limits are what tears people apart.

The door slowly opened, the creaking sound was as soft as a whisper that Reishi wasn't able to hear it. He was oblivious of someone walking behind him. The steps were light, taking time with each and every step. Reishi's eyes opened, he tightened his grip on the side of the window, still oblivious that there was someone there with him. Perhaps he was stuck in his reverie, for he it was rare for him to be like this. Or maybe, he could've waited too long? The sky turned into a dull red, the sun was minutes away from fading.

The figure walked slowly towards him, his hands were in his pockets, he stopped when he was close enough to touch Reishi. For a moment the both of them just stood there in silence. Reishi's mouth opened but as he was about to say something, the figure slipped his arms around Reishi, hugging him from the back. He buried his face on Reishi's right shoulder. Reishi twitched, he felt the sharpness of the other's chin. This sensation excited Reishi. He closed his eyes as the figure tightened his hold on him.

_Suoh._

He lifted his hands from the windowpane to hold on to Mikoto's wrists. He held them tightly. He turned towards Mikoto, his eyes full of obvious longing and moroseness. He leaned in to kiss him. They shared a deep and desperate kiss. Their tongues outdoing each other. Mikoto broke his hug and kissed Reishi torridly pushing him to the wall. The wind blew harder, and the sound of branches dancing in the rhythm of the wind was like a song.

_Nn…_

Reishi was now caressing Mikoto's face. Mikoto ran his fingers through Reishi's hair, playing with it and tightly holding it as he pushes Reishi's face closer to his. As he was kissing Reishi desperately, his free hand slipped inside Reishi's shirt. Reishi was trembling; he has waited long enough just to touch Mikoto again like this. He craves for him, like how one craves ice cream in hot day or how people tend to drink water when they're thirsty. Mikoto pulled back, he broke their kiss. Reishi opened his eyes slowly, the look of intoxication still hang on his face. He wanted more. Mikoto took away his glasses. Reishi immediately regained consciousness and got pissed at him.

_What are you doing? I can't see you properly without my glasses._

Mikoto didn't respond, he just looked intently into Reishi's blazing eyes. He gently cupped Reishi's face with both hands, leaned in, closed his eyes and licked the side of the other man's lips. Reishi's heart skipped a beat. He was surprised at this. Blood rushed through his cheeks painting it red. The part where Mikoto licked burned and made him weak in the knees.

_I want to lick you all over Munakata. _

_Ackk.._

Reishi's face contorted, his usual cool and confident demeanor was undermined by his feelings for Mikoto. His whole body was burning. It has always been like this, whenever they were alone like this he can't help but be swept away by this man. Reishi lowered his head. Mikoto looked at him, fascinated, as he was acting all shy. Mikoto kissed his forehead sweetly. Reishi looked up to him and slightly opened his mouth. Mikoto felt a surge of desire welled up within him. He kissed Reishi again at the sight of him opening his mouth slightly.

_Nn…_

Reishi hanged his arms around Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto lifted Reishi's shirt, feeling the latter's upper body. The way they held each other looked as if it was so long since they did something like this.

_Munakata… Let me do you._

Reishi's stomach churned at the sound of his name. He was taken aback; this was the first time Mikoto asked for something like this. He pulled away from Mikoto's grasp, fixed his uniform and with a somber expression said:

_That's enough for today. _

Mikoto clicked his tongue.

_You don't look like you mean it. Let me do you. _

Reishi walked passed Mikoto and began taking his things with him.

_Didn't you hear me? Munakata?_

_That's enough for today. _

He said again, this time loudly. He walked towards the door; Mikoto followed him with an annoyed expression on his face. Reishi twisted the doorknob, but before he could open it, Mikoto pushed the door shut. His arms outstretched to prevent Reishi from going outside. Reishi clenched his knuckles.

_Stop it. _

Reishi was heaving, Mikoto leaned in closer, his right leg touching the other man's behind with tenacity. Reishi flinched, sweat ran down from his forehead. He closed his eyes, for he could feel the other man's breath in his ears. The distance between them were close to zero but why is he feeling like this? Distance doesn't mean anything if the one is in doubt of the other's feelings. No matter how they may do this over and over again, Reishi would never be at ease.

Reishi felt Mikoto's right leg between his. Mikoto leaned in a little closer, his hands pinned Reishi to the door that the man couldn't barely move.

_Don't you runaway from me._

Mikoto said as his lips teased Reishi's ears to the point of dissolution. He bit them, licked them and when he was done he tilted Reishi's head opposite him, parted the other man's hair and showered kisses on his neck.

_Nnn.. I love your neck. _

He licked Munakata's neck erotically that Reishi stiffened. He whispered again with obvious delight:

_Ha.. You're delicious… Munakata. _

Reishi was beginning to feel dizzy, he still cannot fathom the effect of this man to him. And what's worse is that he couldn't help not submit to this man. He bit his lips and tried to turn towards Mikoto.

_Ack.._

He couldn't move, Mikoto's bit his neck, kissed it torridly and licked it. Mikoto's hands slipped under Reishi's pants.

_Stop…._

Reishi groaned. He clenched his fists, trying to free from Mikoto's grasp. But the way the other man was feeling him made it difficult to resist.

_You're hard._

_Ackk.._

Mikoto loosened his grip on Reishi. Reishi turned to face Mikoto. There was considerable space now between the two of them than before. Reishi leaned on the door, he sighed.

_I hate that vulgar look the most. It makes my stomach churn._

Mikoto paused, his eyebrows lifted in a sarcastic stance, arrogance shown in his face. He stepped back, he retrieved his hands on his pockets and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a box of cigarettes. He picked one stick and put it on his mouth.

_Do you still need to smoke?_

Mikoto opened his eyes, and saw Reishi pulling the side of his uniform, revealing some parts of his skin. Patches of light penetrated the room, and for some reason when this struck his skin, he seemed to glow. He seemed to become more beautiful than ever. This turned Mikoto on. Reishi may not be conscious of his effect on Mikoto right now but Mikoto is trying to restrain himself from lunging at him. Reishi walked up to get his glasses that fell on the floor. He bent his knees and knelt to get them. Mikoto walked towards him as he was rising. He took Reishi's glasses.

_Let me wear them on you._

Reishi obediently stood there as Mikoto helped him put his glasses on. Mikoto just stared at him for awhile. Looking at him more intently than ever.

_I love your eyes Munakata. _

Mikoto's eyes landed on Reishi's uniform. He smiled.

_You're revealing too much skin, I don't remember unbuttoning them for you. _

_That's because you just came at me like a wild animal. Tsk. _

Mikoto smirked.

_Ha.. But you liked it didn't you?_

Mikoto leaned in to kiss him again. Reishi was embarrassed, and with a swing he punched Mikoto. Reishi fixed his glasses and said:

_That's enough I said. _

_So what are you doing to do with that?_

Mikoto pointed at a bump on Reishi's pants.

_Well you are not one to talk. _

_Shall we?_

Mikoto smirked.

_Ha…_

_What will I do with you?_

No secrets can be left unknown. While the two of them shared this moment, someone out there was patiently observing the both of them. He might not see what they were doing but he definitely knows that there was something that was happening between them. The other guy lighted his cigarette.

_Let my chest be clouded by smoke so that I could feel this pain no more. _


	2. Chapter 1

**UPDATED**: I fixed it. :D

* * *

There is a certain sentimentality about longing. The things that you wish to forget rush back up to you, overwhelming you, clouding your judgment. Longing and anguish both go together, you crave for that person but you can't do anything, you try to avoid temptation because you are scared that if you touch that person, he or she would disappear right before your eyes like a mirage.

_What if the tides were different? What if we never drifted away from each other? _

Some people might ask those questions, 'what if'? People who want to go back to how things were, when everything went so well, when there was nothing wrong back then, are those people who are full of regret. Most of these people live their lives in pain; the things that they regret are usually the things that they desire the most, vital things that might have changed their lives if they behaved differently.

_Captain, did you ever had any regrets?_

Those words reverberated in Reishi's mind. Just a random question from one of his subordinates, but like an echo, it keeps on repeating itself. His heart caved in a little.

_Regrets you say?_

He was alone in his office. It was late in the afternoon and there was nothing left to do. It was a mundane day, nothing was a miss, everything was peaceful except for his mind. He was resting on his desk, eyes closed, and fingers interlaced in front of him, his forehead leaning on the tip of his fingers. His vision was dark mixed with a dissipated redish color that melted into a different scene. It was an afternoon like any other. The curtains were swaying; the library was desolated, there was no one except for two people who was sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall, and an open window above their heads with its drapes swaying with the wind. There were a lot of books on the floor. One person was flipping the pages of a book; his right hand on his side while the other was leaning against the wall, staring into space. The person without the book stared at the other guy; their shoulders were touching, signifying intimacy. Their hands were beside each other, relatively distant. The guy-without-the-book said something to the other guy and rested his head on the guy's shoulder. Slowly but surely, the guy-without-the-book placed his hands over the guy-with-the-book's hands.

Reishi's eyes snapped open. He sighed, stood up and went to take a walk outside.

_It doesn't really matter now does it?_

Reishi walked around town, thoughts filled his mind, he was still disturbed with the question he was asked earlier. Did he ever regret anything up to now? He never really thought about it, but something was amiss in how he processed that question. Could this mean that he might have had regretted something? Or is this only because this was a very personal question? He didn't know for sure. He stopped walking and paused to see the sunset. He was looking at the horizon, he has walked a fairly far distance from his office to this place. Cold wind blew.

_I hate this time of day. _

He looked over his shoulder and went back. In this world, what keeps people going is the thought of fateful encounters, that kind of thing when we feel that we were fated or destined to meet a certain person or be in somekind of special situation. Most of these encounters occur when one least expect it. Fate is a playful kind of thing, things that you avoid, are usually the things that you keep on encountering. That is what is always have been. This world is ironic. Everything doesn't go into plan.

Reishi was passing the bridge when he heard a squabbling noise. He paused to look at it and saw _him_. His eyes widened, it has been a long time since he saw this man.

_Suoh_…

Mikoto was with his gang. His lips curved in a slight smile. It was as if he was enjoying himself despite his isolated demeanor. Irritation swelled up inside Reishi, he fixed his glasses and walked away. Underneath the bridge, Mikoto had this feeling of someone watching them; he looked up and saw Reishi walking away. He stared at the man for a few seconds.

_Munakata…_

Reishi clicked his tongue with irritation. His face was burning with frustration. Mikoto looked away and caught Izumo's eyes. The latter smiled as if saying that what he saw was nothing to worry about. Izumo knew Mikoto saw Reishi. Mikoto knew that Izumo knew he saw Reishi but just kept quiet about it. He walked towards Izumo and pat the man's shoulder.

_I'll be going back first._

Once again, they had drifted apart, parting in separate ways when what they really want to do was rush to each other. Was it right to runaway? Was it right to be doing this?

_I saw you smiling back there. And I wondered if that was also the way you smiled back then. _

Reishi was heaving; he took his uniform and loosened his polo shirt. He slumped on his chair, feeling all tired. He was sweating really hard. His usual confident and cool face contorted in a pained look. He continued to loosen his shirt. Thoughts filled his head.

_You were never happy with me. It was all just something to waste time. _

Reishi's body was burning. He was panting, trying to catch his breath.

_Suoh… _

He closed his eyes and imagined how Mikoto used to touch him. How his fingers interlace with his and how he used to kiss him. He touched the places where Mikoto used to touch, mimicking its tenderness. Finally his hands slipped inside his pants.

_Suoh… Ahh.. _

Sweet was running down his forehead. The way he touched him was something magical to Reishi. His body shuddered at the illusion of Mikoto's touch. He couldn't help it. He moaned in pleasure as he mimicked Mikoto's touch. He slipped his fingers into his behind. He slightly opened his eyes and looked at his back.

_Ah… Suoh.. Ack.._

Reishi's eyes were in a daze, his mouth was slightly open.

_He would usually kiss me like this. He never told me to stick out my tongue but he knew how to kiss me at the right moment. _

He imagined Mikoto's tongue, how it entered and had left his mouth. It was amazing how he could still feel Mikoto. He could imagine the way Mikoto licked him.

_Ah.. Mmmm.. Suoh, mess me up more. Ah.. _

Mikoto woke up with a start.

_Did you had a nightmare again King?_

Totsuka asked.

Mikoto covered his face with the palm of his right hand. He stood up and went downstairs to ask Izumo for a drink. When his subordinates saw him coming down they were quiet and then resumed what they were doing, feeling happy seeing their King.

_Is something the matter Mikoto?_

Izumo asked as Mikoto sat on a high chair, his eyes distant. Izumo sighed and gave Mikoto a glass of water. Mikoto's eyes drifted towards the glass and drank from it. Mikoto sighed and went for a walk. No one ever really knew what Mikoto's nightmares were all about, even Izumo who's been his confidant for a very long time. And for some reason, Izumo feels left out. They have been friends for a long time but he feels he's not worthy to be by Mikoto's side. Izumo smiled to himself. He became deaf to the noise of the others as his thoughts wandered.

_I wish I were enough for you. I wish you could share your pain with me. _

_Beep beep_

Izumo looked at his cellphone and checked his inbox. Someone had just texted him. It was Seri.

_Let's drink. _

He closed his phone and went after Mikoto.

_I can still remember the first time you set eyes upon each other. There was something in the way you held each other's gaze. We were in high school back then. Mikoto, I wonder what your nightmares are about. _

What if they never drifted apart? Two people, two different worlds, yet there exist between them a unified heart. Amidst desolation, amidst this chaotic world, the only thing that binds them is the fact that they still cared for each other, wondering if ever one of them thought of the past. Thinking of the moments that they've spent together. Those days were there were no responsibilities like they have right now. Those times were the only thing that they could think about was school, passing, hanging out with friends, and at the end of the day, being where the other was. It was different now. No matter how they yearn for each other, they couldn't be together. At the back of their minds they want to know if even just a little bit, the other was thinking about the past. Those times when they wait for each other, heart pounding at the thought of finding each other.

It started at that fateful day, when Reishi looked up the section he was in and discovered he's in the same section as Mikoto. It was interesting he thought, to be in the same class as someone as vulgar as that man. He hated him, not for his vulgar behavior but for the fact that Mikoto doesn't have to do anything at all for things to go into plan. In contrast to Reishi, who tries his hardest to plan everything out for best results but still not able to get everything right.

_Mikoto. _

Some things are better left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! And I'm finally done with Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. By the way, for some reason there were people who asked me whether there would still be upcoming chapters. I apologize, because I didn't put something that would indicate a continuation. Ehe, sorry again. So from now on, I'm gonna put **_"To be continued"_**to be safe. Furthermore, I would like to think the people who are following this story so far. I'll try my best to not disappoint you all. ^^

**UPDATED**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reishi was lying on the sofa, his eyes were empty and his clothes were disorderly after doing it while thinking about Mikoto. He could've just slept with a girl, but he couldn't, not this time. He just laid there, his left arm covering a portion of his face. His hair was a mess, his eyes closed, trying to find out the reasons for his folly. He opened them after thinking for a minute, then he blinked a couple of times.

_Maybe the only thing that I regret was having to let go of you. _

He closed his eyes, and dozed off thinking about the things that could've happened if only he had been honest.

Izumo rushed up to Mikoto, panting. He saw him sitting on a nearby bench with his eyes closed. His red hair fluttered with the wind, his face had the look of serenity. Izumo paused for a second and just watched his King. After awhile he walked towards Mikoto and sat beside him. His arms rested horizontally on the bench, his view directed towards the scenery before him, not looking at Mikoto. Mikoto slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the other man. In turn, Izumo looked back at him. They held each other's gazes for a second, and then Mikoto looked away.

"Are you okay Mikoto?"

Mikoto was quiet for a second.

"Lend me your thigh for a bit. I'm going to sleep."

Izumo rested his left hand on Mikoto's forehead. The latter raised his right hand to touch the other man's hand, pressing it tightly with his eyes closed.

"You've been too lenient on me."

Izumo was taken aback, his lips curved into a crooked smile. He paused for a second, he wanted to say something but he couldn't summon up the words. Those words from Mikoto moved him; he swallowed a lump on his throat, took off his glasses and looked up to the sky. He sighed. Mikoto dozed off, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Izumo looked down at him with a smile on his lips. The light of the sun touched his figure as he sat there, staring at the man beside him. His shadow that was produced from the light of the sun became one with Mikoto's skin. They just stayed like that for awhile. And like most rare moments, it was as if that moment was surreal like an illusion.

Mikoto's eyes snapped open. He woke up to an image of a man sitting beside him. He was not lying on a bench anymore, Izumo was nowhere to be found. He found himself sitting beside another man, leaning on the other's shoulders. Mikoto straightened his back and looked at the figure intently, and when he did, the other man looked back at him. His eyes were sparkling and such kindred intimacy can be shown in it. He smiled sweetly and resumed reading. He couldn't see the face clearly, but something inside him knew who it was. He tried to reach for him. He wanted to touch him. He lifted his right hand from his side and tried to reach out to the figure.

_Muna… Ah…_

At the moment when he was about to grasp him, everything disappeared into darkness. He couldn't see anything and this made it even more difficult. He could somehow smell the other guy's scent. He was puzzled, he never intended to miss him but at the sight of him, the sight of how he used to be, made him crave for him once more. The darkness came into being. It became in the middle of a crowd, in that familiar crossing. The throng of people were scattered and he was amidst them all. In this sea of people, his eyes searched for familiar faces. He couldn't see them clearly. He felt as if he was a ghost, a phantom. No one minded him and just when he was desperately finding a way out. He caught a glimpse of a familiar figure coming towards him. He swallowed a lump on his throat. When the figure came closer, like broken glass, the scenery shattered and became that moment when both of them said their last farewells. With every step taken by the figure, Mikoto's heart skipped a beat. Mikoto was confused. The figure came nearer and when he was inches apart from Mikoto, he paused and for a split second grabbed Mikoto's head. Mikoto saw how the figure's face slowly came into being. The figure closed his eyes, Mikoto's heart fluttered. Everything happened so fast, the figure pulled him, nibbling his lower lip and then slipping his tongue inside Mikoto's mouth. The figure pulled him more forcefully towards him and kissed him intimately. Mikoto closed his eyes and succumb to the other man's kiss.

_Your kisses never change. _

The figure broke the kiss. Mikoto reached out to him, he smiled and like ashes being thrown in the wind, scattered and dissipated, disappearing forever.

_I want you to kiss me again and again._

Mikoto just stood there, witnessing this scene. His eyes were desperately following where _he _faded away.

_Munakata. _

Mikoto's lips moved to pronounce the name, the name of the man who was the subject of his dreams. Izumo was surprised when heard what Mikoto had mumbled. His face was a little tense and then it began to drizzle. Izumo's facial muscles relaxed. Raindrops fell on Mikoto's face. Izumo looked up at the sky, it was slowly replaced by a sullen gray. Mikoto woke up. He asked if it was drizzling, when those words left his lips, rain poured heavily.

Nightmares are dream too. And that has been the kind of dream that Mikoto would always dream about. What does he often dream about? Why do these nightmares manifest themselves? They say that one of the causes of nightmares are anxiety and stress. If we let these things overcome us, we end up having nightmares. Even the Red King has his own problems to handle, the things he regret, the things that makes him anxious, the things he keeps thinking over and over again has its toll on his mind and his body. He never said anything about what these dreams were about. He wallows alone on his own pain; he's that kind of person. All he does is bottle up everything inside and only shows tiny bits of this side of him.

Reishi was at his house, teacup in hand while watching the rain pour down from the heavens.

_We were all just played by fate. Just like that time._

"What class are you in?"

"I'm in classs 1-A, how about you?"

People were excited checking out their sections. Some were disappointed and some were happy, but it didn't really matter to Reishi. He walked up past the sea of people and searched for his name. Before he could find his name he caught a glimpse of someone's name he's heard of before.

_Class 3B, Suoh Mikoto._

He searched for his name next.

_Class 3B, Munakata Reishi_

He paused for a second.

_Wait what?_

Reishi was in the same class as the infamous Suoh Mikoto the delinquent. This would be a pain in the ass, but at least he could restrain that guy if ever he does anything bad. He is after all the elected student council president. He looked at his watch. It was time to go.

"Izumo, we're not in the same class".

Reishi heard Mikoto say. This was the first time be heard Mikoto's voice. It was lazy and a little bit husky. He stopped for a bit and listened to their conversation.

"That's a pity, you're gonna be lonely without me Mikoto".

"Ha.."

"That's okay, I'll still bring your bento with me, and we can still go home together".

Mikoto sighed. Both he and Izumo walked towards the classroom.

_Was he that disappointed to separate from that guy?_ Reishi thought.

Reishi wondered what those two had. He seemed curious about their relationship. But no matter, he couldn't care any less. He went to get something in the locker room first. He was searching for something and when he found it, he went straight to their classroom. No one was there except….

_That red hair… Mikoto.._

Reishi stood still for a second, staring at Mikoto's figure. He was still outside the door, looking at Mikoto, the guy was alone, the wind brushed against his cheeks and swayed his hair, his hands were inside his pockets and he was looking outside. Where was everyone? Reishi thought, it was weird that there was no one in the classroom but this man. He twisted the doorknob and entered the classroom. Mikoto turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a second, Mikoto turned away and walked past him.

_Slam_

Reishi sighed, sweat running down his forehead.

_What's with him?_

_"_What's wrong Mikoto?"

Izumo asked, they were outside the classroom. Izumo looked at Mikoto's poker face, and back at the classroom. Behind the glass he could see Reishi.

"Let's go Izumo".

Izumo smiled, he had no idea what happened between those two. He felt a pang on his chest. Mikoto started walking and he followed suit. He laughed to himself. It was ridiculous to be thinking of unnecessary things most especially things involving Mikoto. The guy practically doesn't care about anyone else. He's never had any attachment to people. But…

"Where are we going Mikoto?"

"Let's buy some fruit juice".

_Fruit Juice you say. Or are you just running away?_

Izumo laid his hands on Mikoto's shoulder.

"You should pay for me since you drag me all the way here".

"Fine".

It's the spring of classes, but there's already a tension between Reishi and Mikoto. The wind blew vehemently; it was how these two met. Mikoto was the wind and Reishi was the drapes, he was swept away. Mikoto has the kind of demeanor that pulls you towards him, and Reishi was no exception. He's the kind of man that doesn't fain anything nor does anything but he attracts a lot of people. Whenever he walks people would always stare at him, overwhelmed, charmed. It was difficult not to notice him. Maybe it wasn't charm, maybe it's because of his strong aura that makes you feel servile. Mikoto was never friendly to begin with; he doesn't talk much, and has little friends. He's popular with the girls, but only a few have the courage to actually talk to him. This has always been the case, since he was in middle school. He's never been confessed to, and he's never felt devoted to anyone in his entire life. Izumo was his only friend; they were friends for like forever. Izumo was the only one who can cope up with Mikoto. The only one who could understand him.

If Izumo was there, it was enough until something swept him off his feet.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 3: Rain

**Author's Note**: I think for some reason this story is beginning to be screwed up. Haha. By the way, things inside the **[]** are supposed to signify reference from the so called _**present **_of this story, and I wrote** M** and** R** as a symbol of who says which, because I thought it would be misleading if I don't put something as some kind of reference. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really had a hard time thinking about what to write after chapter 2 and by the way, tell me what you think about this one please! :D

**Chapter 3: Rain**

He opened a piece of paper, written on it was his assigned seat. His classmates were already settled, but he was just standing there, watching as a classmate was trying so hard to find someone who he can exchange his seat number with. He was desperate wanting to get rid of the accursed seat number he unfortunately picked. His seat number indicated that he would be seated beside Mikoto. No one wanted to seat beside Mikoto, this was a relief to his other classmates that they weren't unfortunate enough to be seated beside him. His seat was on the last row, he was looking at the window, oblivious of what's happening to his surroundings. He didn't care whether no one wanted to sit beside him or not, all he cares about is that all of them would piss off.

"Please change seats with me".

"Sorry I can't help you."

The squabbling noise came from two boys. Reishi fixed his glasses and went up to them.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Please, can we exchange seats? I don't want to seat beside _him_!"

Reishi turned towards Mikoto's direction. The other man's eyes were distant. Reishi sighed and took the piece of paper from the hands of the guy who was practically pleading him.

"Thank you so much Munakata-san!"

Reishi looked at the piece of paper.

_Seatmates huh?_

Reishi dragged his seat beside Mikoto's. Mikoto was still looking outside, not caring about what turmoil he's been causing the class. Reishi straightened his seat and sat, eyes transfixed on Mikoto. He sighed, fixed his things, and pulled out his notebook and pen to ready it for the lecture. It was no use, he could feel the tension in the classroom. He didn't have any choice but to do this. Once he was able to put them out, he put down his bag on the side. Reishi turned towards Mikoto again to attempt to talk to him.

_Nevermind. I might as well work on some puzzles. _

Reishi, pulled out something inside his pocket and spread it on his desk and lay it on top of his notebook. He leaned on his left hand and began writing something on it. Mikoto turned to look at what he was doing but he was too focused to notice the other man staring. Mikoto was leaning on his elbow, his face resting on the palm of his hand. He was bored, but as he lay his eyes upon Reishi playing his puzzles, he could see how Reishi's eyes sparkled. The guy loved puzzles with a passion.

_What a weird guy._

"Do you happen to be interested in puzzles too?"

Reishi asked without turning to look at Mikoto. Mikoto was taken aback. He just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Reishi talked on and on about puzzles and about how amazing they were. All Mikoto could muster up was a groan, or a sigh to indicate he was still listening to him.

_Ha..This guy just won't shut up. _

"You're Suoh Mikoto right? How do you write your name?"

Reishi asked, and this time, he put aside his puzzle and looked at Mikoto. Mikoto wasn't looking at him, he was look at the board and then when he heard Reishi asked about his name, he looked at him with a blank expression. The just stared at each other for awhile.

"Ha?"

Reishi fixed his glasses and asked again.

"I have nothing to say."

Mikoto replied with a straight face, looking away from Reishi.

"Oh, so your brain is so puny that you can't even remember how to write your own name. That explains it all. You're all muscle and no brain."

"You know, you make it sound like a compliment. Munakata."

Reishi stomach churned.

"Don't say my name using that vulgar voice of yours. How did you even know my name?"

Mikoto smirked. He raised his legs and laid it on top of his table, his back was leaning in an awkward manner with respect to his chair.

"Sit properly will you!"

"I can sit in any way I want."

"Ah.. I hate that about you the most."

Reishi mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Suddenly the teacher came in and all of them were asked to stand. After the class, it was time for lunch. Izumo fetched Mikoto and brought him his bento. Mikoto was looking bored that when he saw Izumo he stood up right away and went towards him. Reishi was fixing his things, putting them inside his bag. He laid his bag on top of his table, grabbed his lunch and his wallet and went outside. Mikoto and Izumo were still talking when Reishi passed by the two of them. When Reishi walked passed them, Mikoto caught a glimpse of him and somehow stared into the direction he was walking towards. When Mikoto snapped out of it. He told Izumo that he would be eating alone. The other man said he was thankful because some girls invited him to eat with them. Izumo left with a happy ambiance. And Mikoto began to think whether he was being a burden to him. He shrugged the thought of this and walked towards the stairs. He decided to eat on the rooftop.

There were a lot of thoughts on Mikoto's mind, he walked lazily towards the step, and when he was finally in front of the door, he twisted the doorknob and entered. At first he was doing what he usually does, finding a nice location to eat and then he caught a glimpse of someone just meters away beside the door. It was Reishi. The guy was eating alone, his legs were crossed and his lunch was spread in an orderly manner on top of a mat. The guy even brought tea. For some reason Mikoto felt like he was watching a traditional tea ceremony, only that the guy wasn't sitting the traditional way. He was pissed, not because Reishi looked so dashing and so well breed while eating his lunch like a young master but because he didn't like sharing his personal place with anyone. He walked towards Reishi and sat in front of him in an awkward manner.

"What are you doing here?"

Reishi pretended he didn't hear him and just continued eating his lunch.

"Oh so that's what you're playing at eh?"

"Stop it, I came here first to eat my lunch in peace. If you want trouble, just go somewhere else. Somewhere I can't see you."

"I guess it can't be helped. I'm eating here also."

"Do you always talk like that?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I just thought of how annoying your voice is."

"Ha.." Mikoto said with his usual husky and lazy voice.

"You know, you really do have guts saying that to me. You're the first person who pissed me off after a long time."

Reishi stopped in the midst of eating; he dropped his chopsticks and bowed his head. Mikoto didn't notice this change of mood.

"Ma, I couldn't care any less."

Reishi picked up his utensils and put them on his bento box. He was sweating. Mikoto asked him what he was doing. He stood up, fixed his glasses coolly and told Mikoto he was done eating so he's leaving. Mikoto just stared at him while he was walking away. Mikoto didn't particularly find that behavior suspicious, since Reishi was gone, he sat comfortably and ate his lunch. After eating all of it, he went towards the railings. He closed his eyes as he the air reached his lungs. He opened them and looked down at the students who were walking below. He caught a glimpse of Izumo with girls. Just as he said, he really did got himself invited by girls, girls Mikoto wasn't familiar with. Mikoto sighed and looked directly ahead of him. He looked at the sky, it didn't seem like it was going to rain.

Reishi was heaving; he was clutching the side of his chest.

"What's wrong with that guy? Acting all friendly all of a sudden?"

He breathed in deeply. His head was a miss, being classmates with that man isn't a very good idea, even worse is being his seatmate.

"Are you okay Munakata-san?"

Reish heard a voice but he was too tired to turn towards it. He blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath and told the person that he was okay. What a pathetic way to end up in. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. To experience panic attack just by being with that hooligan is so irritating that he's embarrassed at himself.

"Can you please help me stand?"

"Oh yes."

Reishi wasn't aware that the person who was helping him was the same person who's been in love with him since middle school. The girl was looking, and as she helped Reishi stand up, Reishi tripped and ended up being to close to her. She blushed and swallowed a lump on her throat. Reishi apologized. There were just a floor below the rooftop. So when Mikoto went downstairs he saw the both of them.

"Flirting, you rarely see nerds flirting."

Mikoto walked passed them when suddenly the girl called his name.

"Suoh-san can you please help me? Munakata-san seems to be having a fever. Can we escort him to the infirmary?"

It took all the courage of the girl just to speak to Mikoto without stuttering. Mikoto stopped and looked back at the girl. The girl closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. She could hear Mikoto's footsteps, with every step she felt her heart was about to burst out of fear.

"It's fine, I'm gonna get him there alone."

Reishi was a little pissed off at the thought of this man accompanying him to the infirmary. But what's worse is that he hated himself for being sick coincidentally after he just happened to be with Mikoto. Mikoto entered the infirmary and told the nurse that Reishi was sick. He lay him in bed and covered him.

"What an idiot you are for being sick."

"Forgive me, I never predicted this to happen either."

"But you looked well when we were eating at the rooftop".

"Silence!"

_I can't believe this guy._

Reishi looked at the ceiling trying to avoid having eye contact with Mikoto. After awhile, the light from the room was covered by Mikoto's shadow when he sat on Reishi's bed. Reishi was pissed. He asked Mikoto if he could stop blocking the light and just leave him alone in the infirmary. Mikoto just looked at him with his droopy eyes and after awhile grinned.

"You don't need to act all tough when you're sick."

"Well, you're not as barbaric as they say you are"

Mikoto was silent. He stared outside of the window and stood up. He went to talk to the nurse and left Reishi. Reishi closed his eyes.

"Stupid, why did I even got sick for no reason?"

**The following morning**. ..

Reishi was feeling better. How he behaved yesterday remained a mystery even to himself. He was embarrassed to be indebted to Mikoto. He was anxious at seeing the man, he wasn't ready to be ridiculed by him yet. He took a deep breathe and entered the classroom but when he did, there was no sign of him. Just after he put his bag on his table he heard a shout outside and murmurs of people. As the student council president, it is his duty to maintain peace and order in the school. He ran towards the window and looked at what was the commotion all about. He saw a throng of people crowding over two people. He caught a glimpse of Mikoto. His face was blank and cold. The other part was spouting words that seemed to not move or make Mikoto react at all.

_Those eyes._

Izumo was standing there watching. Mikoto seemed kinda pissed, his hands were clenched as his opponent was saying things that Reishi couldn't fathom. He rushed outside of the classroom and asked the students he passed by about what happened. They told him there was a fight outside.

_Suoh._

He ran as fast as he could to stop the two from fighting. But when he got there, the man fell into his knees. Mikoto had punched him hard in the stomach and he was now heaving for air. Mikoto lifted him by the collar.

"Stop it!"

Mikoto turned towards the sound of the shout. He released the guy he had by the collar and put his hands inside his pocket. Reishi was angry, he walked up to Mikoto and pulled him by the collar, their faces were too close to each other, their eyes holding each other's gazes.

"What is up with you? Fighting in school this early in the morning?"

Reishi turned towards the man who fell on the ground.

"And you! What did you do to anger him?"

Reishi sighed and released Mikoto.

"The two of you, go to the disciplinary office before this incident goes to the teacher. Let's get the disciplinary committee talk to you two."

Reishi walked away angrily when suddenly his right wrist was grabbed. It was Mikoto. His eyes had the look of someone who's out to get someone. He sighed. His left hand lay on top of Mikoto's hand which was gripping his other hand. He used this hand to stop Mikoto's hand from squeezing his hand too much.

"I'll go with the both of you. Don't fret."

And then the three of them went to the disciplinary office.

After that incident, Mikoto didn't stop at having fights. He would usually go to school with a bruise on his face. As his seatmate, Reishi would sometimes worry. And when the day came when he went to school with his the number of bruise on his face increasing. Reishi grabbed him and dragged him to the infirmary. He forced Mikoto to let him tend to his bruises. Mikoto didn't like the idea. He pushed him and walked away just like that. Reishi didn't bother to force it upon him and just sat on where Mikoto supposed to sit and sighed.

"What a troublesome guy."

One afternoon, Reishi went home a bit early from than usual. It was good that he was able to finish the work from the council earlier. The environment was almost painted sephia because of the light emanating from the sun. Night isn't far from replacing day. He went home, bag on his shoulders. It was still 2 blocks away from the bus stop when suddenly it began to drizzle. This confused him, there weren't any dark clouds in the sky but it was drizzling. He looked up at the sky to make sure it was really drizzling. It's a pity he didn't bring any umbrella with him so what he did was he used his bag as one. The drizzle wasn't that bad but Reishi was too particular about his uniform being soaked wet that he rushed towards the bus stop. And when he finally reached the bus stop, he saw Mikoto alone standing beside the stop sign.

_Suoh. _

And when Reishi stopped to look if it was really Mikoto he saw, rain began to pour. He didn't notice the clouds that mirrored the color of the sun replaced by nimbus clouds. Mikoto was standing there oblivious of the rain. Reishi too, just stood there staring at Mikoto and how much he stood out. Raindrops flowing from his forehead to his chin, his clothes starting to stick to his skin, his face looked as if he didn't care whether he would be sick or not, Reishi paused to look at this, he realized how the rain and Mikoto complemented each other.

_[__**R**__:Yeah right, this was like that day under the rain. The way you gazed at the sky was like something that was taken from a painting and brought into reality. As the rain coalesced with your skin vehemently soaking you to your toes, you just stood there. And there I was stunned at the way you and the rain fitted each other. I had hoped for you to notice me at that time, for you to stop looking at the sky and turn towards me. Turn to look at me with those steely eyes of yours that gets me everytime. You were beautiful, and that beauty is embedded deep within me. I can't seem to fathom you. You were always the only thing that didn't get into plan. You always made me lose myself.]_

Reishi snapped out of his reverie and ran towards Mikoto. He asked him what he was planning by getting himself soaked. Mikoto smirked and responded in an insolent and rude way. Reishi fixed his glasses and dragged Mikoto to shelter from the rain.

"I like being soaked wet. You didn't have to drag me here."

Mikoto said in a taunting way, turned towards Reishi and grinned. Reishi on the other hand turned away the moment their eyes met, avoiding Mikoto's gaze.

_If I look at you.. at this rate I'll…_

"I gotta go. The bus is about to arrive at any minute now."

Mikoto groaned.

_[__**M**__:What I really wanted was for you to stay there with me as the skies were crying. I never knew why until that day.] _

"It will aint it?"

Mikoto got something out his pockets it was a box of cigarettes.

"Oh right, they're soaked."

"You smoke?"

"Ha."

"I can't believe you. Just don't smoke at school or else I'll be forced to punish you."

"I don't care."

_[__**M**__:I don't regret anything, albeit we drifted apart. But what I'm scared of is for me to overlook things and forget what's really important. Just like that time. I just spent them half-heartedly that when I look back at those times now, it feels as if they're just bits of illusions my mind made up. The warmth that you gave me even feels like a fleeting dream. And whenever I close my eyes, I can't help but to try to focus so that I could feel them all over again, but then if I don't it will all just end up as nothing. End up like ashes being thrown in the wind, I won't be able to know or even remember them as if they never happened, lost in oblivion. Even this rain is familiar. The rain reminds me of your kisses, soft, strong, forceful, gentle. That's why I love the rain, it's like experiencing your kisses all over again.]_

_[__**R**__:Maybe if we could just go back to those days, I would've appreciated them more. The day that we first interacted, the way your eyes looked and the way you said my name was like a lullaby to my ears. I wish we could've been together for much longer. I wonder what you're thinking? Do you even pause for awhile and look back at those times?]_

It sounded like a threat. But those words melted away and felt as if washed away by the rain. The memories of those times seemed to continue to haunt their thoughts. People tend to overlook things, they think that the things that their eyes can see can always remain the same. They don't know that things change. Young people are always preoccupied by petty things, and they think that in the end all things would go into plan. But the fate is too cruel, the things that we thought would always remain, are also the things that easily change.

Reishi didn't know Mikoto smoked and on top of it all, the guy doesn't care a little bit about being caught smoking. Well, at the most part, Mikoto might not be stupid to smoke in school and get himself expelled or suspended. Sometimes, Reishi wonders the things that could've happen if Mikoto just followed what he said obediently. Would they have ended up like that? Would they even have grown closer? It's no use thinking about the things of the past. But there are plenty of things in this world that makes us remember the things that we try our hardest to forget.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Reishi's Dream

**A/N:** I was having a tough time thinking about what to write next, I'm not even sure if you ever read this note. *face palm* I apologize if there are words that I have misspelled or have omitted letters plus I apologize for the late update. I've been lamenting this past few days about what happened to my OTP. T.T I hope somehow I pulled this chapter off. I got bored with stuff and added some spice to this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please do leave a comment about what you thought of this. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reishi's Dream**

_This was not the first time that I felt smitten by him. _

Resihi thought as he settled his things on his study desk. He loosened his tie, his fingers formed like clippers just above his sternum. He slipped out of his shirt, making his hair flip with the force he executed in pulling out. He was soaked his hair produced tiny drips of water that cling to his hair. He didn't seem to mind, thoughts of him were swarming inside his head like a flocked of birds. He sighed, took off his glasses and laid it on top of his desk.

_To be smitten by the likes of him seem to be embarrassing. _

He loosened his belt, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. He took off the rest of his clothes and entered the shower.

_One might think that someone like me would certainly hate his guts. But I don't know what I actually feel towards him. I assume that maybe it is in the middle of love and hate. The chiasm of this two terms would most likely cover what I feel for him, and perhaps mixed with awe. As I said, this was not the first nor the second time I was smitten by him. It all started when we were first years. _

The rain felt it could pour forever, the skies were gray and the dew from the rain formed like mist. Reishi never liked the rain, for him it was like the skies were crying. Drizzle was fine. But strong rains such as this one, he hates the most. He stood for a moment and observed the skies making a fool out itself. It was as if the skies were pouring out emotions for humanity in the form of raindrops. There was nothing more than the sound of the raindrops and cars passing that filled his ears. He closed his eyes and tried to picture out what he was hearing. Raindrops hitting on the pavements turn into applause and the sound of the cars passing turned into a breeze which slowly faded into silent whispers of lovers. He opened his eyes, for some reason he felt tired of living a dull and monotonous life. He wished for something different, but then again, this monotony suited him best. He paced, walking as if he was savoring this moment. He wanted to be washed away by the rain, he wanted to throw his umbrella and bask in the rain. But no matter how much he desires this so, he ends up thinking about what might happen if he indulge. Desires tend to destroy humans. He knows he doesn't have to be too hard on himself, but he couldn't. He's Reishi after all. His thoughts were disrupted by a loud cry that was difficult to pinpoint its location. The sound was like smoke, dissipating into the panorama and swallowed by the duet of the pouring rain and the siren of cars.

He rushed towards the sound even if he could think of nothing. His body acted on it's own and fortunately found where the sound was coming from. His jaw drop when he saw what was happening. There were a bunch of people who were lying on the ground, the only ones who were left standing were a red haired guy about his height and a fat older man wearing a hood who was holding a knife on his right hand. Reishi panicked, the red haired guy might be stabbed at this rate. Fear welled up within him, he couldn't move. But with a swift gesture, the red haired guy motioned towards the fat guy and made him fall to his knees. Reishi was surprised at this, the guy wasn't unscathed and he looked as if just standing there took all of his strength. He wanted to help him but then he heard footsteps running towards the guy. He saw a blondie, he was holding an umbrella. The red haired guy was soaked, his back was facing Reishi. Reishi hid himself and kept on observing the two. The blond guy moved towards the red haired guy to shelter him from the rain. The red haired guy looked back at Reishi's direction, Reishi panicked. The two of them were standing 6 meters away from him, but when the red haired guy looked at his direction, he saw something in those eyes, he saw loneliness in them or was it just his imagination? They were apart in a considerable distance but at that moment, Reishi felt as if the two of them were inches apart. At that time he didn't realize that man with the red hair had already bewitched him. It puzzled him, the fact that he thought that the red haired guy seemed to be lonely even though there was someone there with him, a friend perhaps. The rain poured even more loudly, Reishi looked up, it was as if the only thing he could hear was the sound of the rain.

_[I always thought that you and the rain were compatible.]_

Reishi has always been in involved with the student council and because of this he slowly knew things about the red haired guy. He was never interested in that person in particular but after _that_ incident, it was as if he was being dragged towards that person. He would often see him, and occasionally their eyes would meet and they would both look away at the exact same moment. They must often wonder if the other is looking at them when they look away. But I guess, this was nothing special for Mikoto, and I guess it's different for Reishi. Those stolen glances seemed to amuse Reishi. Well, he never intended to look at the guy but for some reason his eyes automatically land on him like a magnet.

When you find a person interesting, it is difficult for you to ignore that person, no matter what. He could become something of a zahir, something that cannot go unnoticed but then again, interest is but a fleeting thing, it can disappear in a blink of an eye. After 2 weeks, Reishi seemed to lose interesting on the guy. He never knew the guy's name until one day when he was walking in the hallway and was blocked by a couple of second year students who seemed to be delinquents. Reishi immediately sensed trouble but he didn't mind.

_"What do we have here? Munakata, wanna play with us?"_

The group seemed to be implying Reishi to give them money, Reishi fixed his glasses and was about to say something when someone interrupted him. He turned to look and was surprised that it was the red haired guy. He was taken aback the two of them didn't know each other, but by the looks of it, he was helping him.

_"Move."_

The red haired guy said with a monotonous half assed voice but also with authority. He glared at the bunch, his stare piercing them.

_Mi..Mi..Mikoto?_

The group seemed to be scared and scurried away, Reishi was dumbfounded, he wanted to say something to _Mikoto_ but the guy was far enough that he just stood there, looking at Mikoto's back puzzled at what had occurred.

_Mikoto.._

There are certain things in life that are inevitable. And that's the reason why there are people who we can't help but meet everyday, even though Reishi and Mikoto were in different classes they still meet occasionally, passing each other casually on the hallway. It was nothing big, but sometimes, emotions accumulate without us noticing it has already gathered there in our hearts.

He closed his eyes and turned on the shower, the water felt like spindles, its icy sting made his skin tingle. He then began to wonder if this sensation was the same as being passionately kissed all over. He opened his eyes as he reached out for the soap. He knew that what would he be doing next could heighten his longing for him. It was a dangerous situation, his feelings are starting to be clearer to him now, after all these years since he set his eyes on Mikoto. He tried to erase these thoughts. He leaned on the wall, his head bent downward facing it. As his body merged with the drops of water from the shower he tried his hardest to forget about the man who made him feel emotions like longing well up within him.

_This can't be. _

It was weird for him to be thinking about this kind of things. But then whenever he was close to Mikoto, his body reacts in an odd manner. When he was done bathing he went to get some clothes and directly went to bed. He tucked himself in and dozed off.

_I love you. _

He opened his eyes and then found himself in the student council office. It was midday, but the curtains were closed and the lights were off. His back was against the wall and he could smell the scent of the curtains and feel them touch his skin. There seemed to be something heavy that was leaning on him and he could feel someone's breath on his neck. It was difficult for him to see in this darkness, his eyes were not accustomed to this. He was puzzled, he tried to move but he couldn't. There was something hard that seemed to restrain his legs. He heard someone whisper on his ear.

_"Do you want more?"_

The voice was familiar and just by hearing this voice made his skin tingle. It was like Mikoto's but at the same time it wasn't, it had an edge that Mikoto's voice didn't have. The person chuckled.

_"Where?"_

He confirmed that it was not Mikoto's voice but it was _definitely _a man's voice. He heard that tinkling sound of the curtain rod which he imagined the drapes being grabbed by the other person who was restraining him. He tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt something squishy creep up on his neck making sucking sounds that made him nauseous.

_What is this?_

_"Don't worry, it's me." _

His heart sank, the voice was Mikoto's, it was definitely Mikoto's.

_"Reishi. Nn.."_

It was the first time he heard Mikoto call his name. His heart skipped a beat. But then he realized how wrong the situation really is. He pushed _Mikoto_ away. Telling him to stop at once. Mikoto backed away, Reishi couldn't see, all he was able to make out was Mikoto's silhouette.

_"That's cute Reishi. It makes me want to devour you."_

_What is this? What the hell is this?_

Reishi was confused, why is this happening? Why is he here with Mikoto? And why are they doing something like this? And for some reason, even though he couldn't make out words Mikoto understood his thoughts.

"_Come now, Reishi. I know you want me."_

Reishi flushed, he was embarrassed at what Mikoto said, he was embarrassed that he ran past Mikoto and outside the office. There were many people who were walking past him but no one seemed to look at his direction. He stood for a second and then he felt something grab him, draggin him towards the adjacent wall kissing him intimately, devouring his lips and neck.

_Nn.. mm.. _

_"Your lips."_

He was shocked to see that the guy was really Mikoto, with his red hair and steely eyes. But then again, he never saw him like this before. He bent his head sideways, exposing his bare neck. Reishi's face contorted, his eyes closed, his hands were restrained by Mikoto. Mikoto licked his neck. Mikoto let go of his hands, he felt a heavy weight has been lifted away from him, but then Mikoto embraced him pressing on to him even more.

_If this is a dream, If this is a dream, then I would be waking up about now. Shit!_

It was a dream he says, but then Mikoto's kisses seemed so real that he felt himself melting away. His touch and his kisses were like molten iron on Reishi's skin. Mikoto paused and looked at him with narrow eyes, his mouth slightly open, it was clear he wanted him. Reishi couldn't barely move, Mikoto pushed on him so hard, that his genitals were hurting. Reishi was sweating.

"Ah."

Nn. Suck…

_My tongue. _

_It's okay, you can bite my tongue if you want. _

_Nn.. Mmm.._

Reishi was surprised that he could hear Mikoto's thoughts. But then he was distracted by the presence of the people that he flushed again out of embarrassment. Thoughts of him being ridicule flooded through his brain, what they were doing didn't have to be publicized, it was something that two people do in private. Reishi felt humiliated and bit Mikoto's tongue.

_Acck!_

He was able to free himself from Mikoto's grasp. He tried to run but then he caught him and dragged him away. Reishi grunted, Mikoto squeezed his wrist forcefully.

_Stop it you! What the hell are you doing?_

Mikoto stopped,.

"You want me right? So I'm giving myself to you"

_I never said I wanted you!_

Mikoto chuckled his usual indifferent demeanor seemed to change. Reishi had never seen Mikoto at all like this, or maybe he's really like this with.. He shrugged off these thoughts and tried his hardest to free from Mikoto's grasp.

_Let me go!_

He was pissed off at himself because he can't seem to shake the guy off. He felt himself being jerked around and then being thrown into something fluffy. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed. He looked at the ceiling, and it looked like there were in a hotel.

_What is happening?_

He tried to rise and he saw Mikoto at the end of the bed taking his shirt off. His eyes held Reishi's which made Reishi tingle from the inside. He saw Mikoto smirk, and he realized, his body was already responding just from Mikoto's gaze.

_"You said you don't want me. But what is this? You should just be honest Reishi."_

_Have you no shame? Calling me something like that without respect. Unforgivable._

Reishi rose not noticing that Mikoto threw his shirt on the floor and started crawling on the bed towards him. Reishi trembled, he didn't want this to happen. Mikoto pinned him down and slipped his hand inside Reishi's shirt, caressing him gently, pulling it upwards so that it wouldn't get in the way.

_Ah._

"If you really want me to stop, then prove to me you don't really like me touching you."

_Suoh.. Stop it…_

"You're becoming sensitive here. Nnn…. Suck.."

_Ah. Acck. Pant._

Reishi covered his mouth.

"Good boy, you're being more obedient now."

Mikoto undo Reishi's zipper and pulled it down. The crunching sound of his pants seemed to become louder and louder. He could feel Mikoto's erect thing on him.

_Slurp_.. _Mmm..Swallow.. _

Reishi's vision was starting to blur, he was beginning to daze. He thought the if this was all a dream, then the Mikoto who's with him now is nothing but a mere figment of his imagination. He hated the fact that this was from him, but he got tired of resisting that he just closed his eyes as the fake _Mikoto _touched him, showering kisses on his neck and body. He grunted, pretending not to feel the sensation that he felt upon the man's touch. It was difficult keeping his insanity in facing this kind of sensation when the truth is his body was saying otherwise. Tiny drops accumulated in the corner of his eye. A part of him wanted to be one with this man but not like this. He slowly opened his eyes and was directly looking at Mikoto's eyes. He got turned on.

_Nn.._

_Mi.._

He kissed him and he submitted to him.

"I'll be exploring your body more thoroughly then."

_Nn.. Slurp.. Suck.._

The both of them were aroused but Mikoto restrained himself in wanting to penetrate inside Reishi. He kissed his neck, his ears, savoring every bit of it. Reishi's body shuddered at every second of Mikoto's touch. Reishi looked at Mikoto as if telling him to do more, he was heaving, panting, sweating like he's never sweat before.

_"You're delicious, slurp.. I could just eat you all up. I wonder if this thing right here is as delicious as your lips."_

Mikoto pinched the swelling auxiliaries on Reishi's body. Reishi grunted and clenched his fists.

"Ah, it feels so good touching you like this. Can I bite them then?"

_Bite_

_Accckk.. It hurts.. Ah.._

Reishi was squirming a little, his face looked as if he was pleading Mikoto to stop but and at the same time begging him to do more.

"Feels good eh? Then what about here?"

Mikoto poked him and chuckled.

"Ah, but I really liked this part here the most."

_Nn.. Slurp.. Suck.. Mmm.._

_Suoh, Ah,, stop it please. _

Reishi's body was trembling. His chest was bare and his shirt was pushed upward to his shoulder. He was heaving as Mikoto showered him with kisses. His moans were like music to Mikoto's ears, exciting the man even more. Whenever Mikoto kisses him deeply his eyebrows form a crease on his forehead. He never moved, he just clenched his fist and let Mikoto do everything, but then his body began to move on its own. His mind screaming Mikoto's name. Desire makes you lose yourself and this is what's happening to Reishi right now.

_Suoh.._

He embraced Mikoto, his hands caressing the other's back. He could feel Mikoto's warmth, and for the very first time, being one with Mikoto.

"Eat me up. Fuck me hard."

_Nn… _

They were kissing torridly, and when he said those words, Mikoto's hand crept inside Reishi boxers as his other hand took Reishi's shirt off. Reishi raised his arms as his body shuddered with Mikoto's touch. His pants where already on his knees.

Ah.. Reishi broke his embrace and lead his right hand inside Mikoto's pants. Mikoto stopped kissing Reishi and just savored the moment as he was being caressed by Reishi. Mikoto closed his eyes, a moan came out of his lips.

_It would be unfair if I were the only one to feel good wouldn't it? Ah.. Nn.._

_Amazing, you're amazing Reishi.._

_Suoh.._

_Call me by my name.. _

_Mi…Mikoto…. _

And with that their lips found each other once more. Reishi started to rise from the bed taking advantage of the situation. He pinned Mikoto down. The man looked at him with intoxicated eyes, he was leaning from the side. Mikoto was a sight to see that he was turned on again. He got down to him and kissed him.

_Nn.._

Whispering in an erotic tone:

_Mikoto, come inside._

He opened his eyes slowly and as calmly as possible. He dozed off overlooking the window. The night air was cold, and the darkness had a slight tinge of red.

_What was that? _

He stood up and went downstairs to drink some water.

_"What's the matter Mikoto? You're sweating."_

_"Nothing I just dreamt of something weird."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PS.** I tried my best making those lemons T.T

**UPDATED**


	6. Chapter 5: Mikoto's Case

**A/N: **I decided to do something in Mikoto's POV since I seem to be fixated on Reishi's. For some reason I really enjoyed writing this one. ^^ I think maybe I'm somehow biased towards Mikoto. Haha. XD I hope you will also enjoy this one as much as I did. :D

**Chapter 5: Mikoto's Case**

Reishi opened his eyes and sat on his bed. He felt the corner of his right eye and felt something wet. Was he crying in his sleep? But then he realized his body felt numb as well, and that he was also sweating hard. He uncovered his blanket and realized he was having a wet dream. He slumped his back on the bed and sighed. He closed his eyes. For some reason he felt disgusted with himself. He clenched his fist, for he could still feel him. He was heaving, he got up and drank a glass of water to calm himself.

_This is not good._

* * *

The sound of the birds were like chimes, tinkling as the wind reached out to them like an etude. The weather was about right, the clouds were like gigantic cotton candies dissipated in the vast ocean of the sky. The light emanating from the sun were like fingers creeping through branches of trees, forming tiny panels of light that seemed to look like miniature limelights out of a movie scene. Everything was in place, except for the fact that Reishi had to investigate something upon arriving in school. He was asked to see their homeroom teacher because there were a couple of students who are said to be smoking inside the campus. This reminded him of Mikoto.

When he finally came back to the classroom. He was greeted by loud muffled sounds coming from inside the classroom. It irked him, he unknowingly opened the door too violently that his classmates stared at him in shock. He had this menacing aura that no one dared to greet him. He quietly walked to his seat. He didn't notice Mikoto at all. The other guy leaned towards him a little, his head resting on the palm of his hand gazing at Reishi's furious but calm face. Mikoto found this very odd. It was different to how Mikoto would usually act or behave when he's angry. He stared at Reishi for a little bit more. He grew more interested on the other man's facial expression that he couldn't resist looking at him intently. Reishi was sitting properly, his eyes downcast, probably thinking of something Mikoto couldn't fathom. But then, an unusual thing happened, Reishi slumped back on his chair and sighed. Something that you wouldn't expect from him. Mikoto's eyes didn't leave Reishi. The chatter and the laughter of their classmates didn't seem to exist and that they all turned into nothingness inside the world that only they both know. He couldn't resist not noticing the contours of Reishi's face, and the way his hair danced with the wind. The slenderness of his neck and his protruding adam's apple. He couldn't help but find him beautiful.

Reishi kept his eyes closed, his chest moving up and down like he was sleeping soundly. His arms lay on somewhere above his navel, near his diaphragm. But then, he opened them, staring at the ceiling. Without moving his head, his eyes turned toward Mikoto. Their eyes found each other, and for some reason, their separate worlds began to collide as one. There was something in Reishi's eyes that seemed to pull Mikoto towards him, plunging him into a daze, intoxicating him, preventing him from leaving. It was as though there were the only ones there, everything seemed to fade into the background. His eyes were bright, it seemed to sparkle as the sun shone on them. After pursed lips, pattering of lashes, amidst the stillness of the classroom that slowly became a crescendo of whispers he said to him:

_"I dreamt about you."_

Reishi just stared at him, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes wore a fleeting sense of emptiness. It's color slowly turn into a darker hue. He didn'tsay anything. He just sat properly, loosened and fixed his tie. Mikoto was just sitting there doing nothing but feel a kind of deafening silence between the two of them that was too much to bear. Everyday that they've been together in school seemed to be cutting off the distance between the two of them, making each other realize that maybe if they weren't too different from each other, they could become friends and maybe…

His dream came back to him. That neck which he thoroughly kissed, felt, suck an licked. He checked to see if there were hickeys but to his disappointment, there were none. His eyes landed on the other man's lips. Those lips, soft and warm when he pressed them with his own. His lower lip which he nibbled as a kind of prelude to the dance of their tongues.

Reishi looked at his direction. Mikoto was about to say something when someone interrupted the both of them. Reishi's attention was transferred from Mikoto to the girl, and then he followed her outside. Mikoto sighed. He laid his arms on the table, bent his back towards it and then he laid his chin atop.

_You were.._

He closed his eyes.

_Moaning underneath me._

The afternoon sunlight creeped through everything in sight, shrouding them with pale tarnished panels of light.

"Kaichou, We're going ahead, here's the document you asked us for."

"Umm Kaichou, can I please go on ahead? I have something to do. I promise I'll make it up to you next time."

_"_Okay, thank you. Just see to it."

Reishi was left alone in the student's council office, tending on some documents. When he was finished he placed them on top of his desk properly but then he heard the door clicked open. He looked up and saw Mikoto enter. He was surprised at this. He smirked.

"What are you doing here? Did you came here to confess?"

Mikoto's mouth fell open. Reishi realized he wasn't being clear. He cleared his throat and said:

"Confess that you're the one smoki…"

"What if I came to confess?"

Reishi sighed.

_As rebellious as always, aren't we?_

Reishi stood up and went towards where Mikoto was standing. Mikoto couldn't get his dream out of his mind. The way Reishi squirmed and pushed him away, he wanted so badly to see him do it here. The way he looked when aroused and the way he gripped his body. Without knowing, he reached out to caress Reishi's hair, touching a little bit of then man's left ear. Reishi flinched, he was taken aback, he stepped backwards and fixed his glasses.

"What is it you want?"

_I want you._

The hand that he used to reach out to touch Reishi's hair was still hanging in the air, he clenched them and slowly put it at his sides. He sighed. What's with this situation? It was slowly becoming tense.

"If you don't have anything to say.."

Mikoto couldn't hear the words he was saying. Thoughts were flooding his mind. He felt the same sensation he had when he felt Reishi's neck with his lips.

_Your kisses were like poison to me. Your neck, an aphrodisiac. You taunted me using your lewd body. And because of that.. because of that…_

_"Suoh? What's the matter?"_

Reishi walked towards him and felt his forehead.

"Are you sick? It seems you have a fever. Did you.. ah let's go get you some medicine."

He grabbed Mikoto's wrist and lead him to the infirmary. Mikoto just followed through without a fight.

"It's a good thing I have the keys."

The clinking of the keys as they collided with each other was the only sound in the hallway. There was no other people but the two of them, Reishi because of exhaustion seemed not to notice the growing miasma, he was genuinely dense about what was about to happen.

"Munakata.."

Reishi looked back at him. People can sometimes not feel important feelings such as love, sometimes it can get shrouded because of distractions such as stress and exhaustion. Mikoto wanted to touch him, but he couldn't. He wanted to feel his body with his but he couldn't tear the wall between them. Or could it be that he's afraid to be hated by him? Mikoto slumped on Reishi's shouder.

"Don't get me that medicine, I'll be fine right here. Just let me stay like this for awhile."

_Even if I can't touch you this would suffice. _

Reishi didn't know what to do. But he didn't move, he gave in to Mikoto. The atmosphere between them seemed to change. It became a little relaxing.

_Whatever happened to that vulgarity of yours?_

_"Can I envelope you in my arms while were at it?"_

Reishi pushed Mikoto away.

"You seem to be feeling better now."

Reishi opened the door and went up to get the medicine for Mikoto.

"Here, drink this. This will help you feel better."

_Did he actually think I'm sick or something?_

Mikoto smirked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Unsure

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the very late update, here is another continuation ^^. For some reason this turned out rather unexpected. I hope you will also like it. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unsure **

_When did I start to feel this way?_

The sky was almost dark, the night sky was glittering because of so many stars scattered like pixie dust. He looked over his shoulder and saw him sleeping, his head leaning against him. He didn't mind the weight, apparently, this somehow felt good. The lights of the city sparkled, changing into different kinds of colors. The city seemed so different at night. The lights from different stores looked like glowing flowers, turning, and swirling trying to blend with how busy the people were. He could hear the sound of the sirens of cars, the footsteps of the people crossing the street. The slight breeze of the wind, the tapping of feet against the pavements and the slight muffled sound that was coming from the one beside him.

_He must be really tired._

He thought as he was observing him, his eyes though closed had a sense of desperate longing for sleep. It was painted on his sleeping face how much he was bereft of sleep and rest. He leaned against the window of the bus and lay his chin on top of his palm. This moment was one of those rare moments that one can only encounter once. Being with him like this was like a one of a lifetime chance, he was too different from him. The wind crept into his skin, it felt like he was pricked by tiny icy thorns. He looked at the moving scene outside, his thoughts drifting off and somehow swallowed up by the panorama. The changing scenery outside wasn't really one of the best things to see. His thoughts were interrupted when his vision changed, and all of a sudden all he could see was his reflection and the other's face, calmly sleeping beside him. He faced him and stared at him for awhile, thinking about the things that could have happened. His eyes wandered on the other's lips. What could've have happened if he chose to kiss those lips? How would it feel to kiss him? Would his lips be warm? How will his tongue taste? He shrugged these thoughts and looked away.

He tried to recall how he felt back then. How he felt when what it took was to lean in a little closer and then he would be able to kiss him. He was desperately restraining himself and trying to control his emotions. His lips twitching, the sensation of wanting to kiss him welled up within him, motioning to cut the distance between them and press his lips against the other. If he could've went further, he could've traced the side of his neck with his mouth. He may look apathetic, but deep inside, he was already burning with desire. Imagining things that he would do just to make him squirm underneath him, and hear the sound of his voice in pleasure.

"Reishi."

Like an echo, his name reverberated inside his head which made him come to his consciousness. He smelled something quite pleasant, something that makes you imagine a vast field and green grasses swaying underneath the night sky. A scent that was kind of sweet but aggressive at the same time, with a slight mixture of talcum. He wanted to sleep further but then he remembered...

"Are you awake yet?"

Reishi sat upright right away and excused himself. He fixed his glasses, cold sweat running down his forehead. Blood rushed to his cheeks and onto his ears painting them red. Mikoto wanted to hold his face near his and kiss his blush away. He wanted to caress those sensitive ears.

_Crap, it's embarrassing to be taken care of by this guy._

Mikoto looked away, his face looked as if what just happened wasn't any big deal. Even though it wasn't obvious, there was a slight blush on his cheek. Reishi was looking at him, he couldn't believe what he just did. He was embarrassed that he decided not to go home with Mikoto ever. He sighed and then his eyes drifted off towards Mikoto again, a slight smile formed on his lips. He was trying to fight back a huge smile that he couldn't help but pray that the other man won't notice his heart beating so fast.

Mikoto let out a grunt. He was still looking outside, but little did Reishi know that all this time, he was actually looking at him from his reflection. Mikoto felt a pang on his chest at the sight of Reishi's slight smile. He somehow hated this kind of thing, he was never an easy guy, but then again maybe Reishi was special. His eyes wandered towards the night sky. The sound of the bus seemed to drown his thoughts, dragging him back to the first time he met Reishi. He felt uneasy. His thoughts screaming, like his soul was being torn into bits. The cold crept into the folds of his skin making him tremble.

_I don't want to dream of you anymore. _

_"_I hate evenings."

Reishi was surprised at this. He just fixed his glasses and mused about how lovely evenings are. Mikoto wasn't listening, from time to time he would respond with a 'Hmmm' and a grunt but his thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere faraway.

_I don't want to dream of you anymore. _

After a long pause he asked:

_"Munakata, did you ever happen to dream about someone?"_

"What do you mean?"

"Dreaming about something like pinning down a person or vice versa?"

"Well, from time to time."

"Ah, I see."

And then there was silence. If dreams could mend two hearts together, then maybe just a little bit, they would've been able to grow a bit closer. Reishi took something out of his bag and gave it to Mikoto.

"What is this?"

"You like to drink fruit juice right? That's a thank you for earlier."

"Ah, I see."

Without knowing it, they started to enjoy each other's company. Reishi closed his eyes and chuckled. Mikoto didn't seem to hear him. Reishi began to touch on the topic about Mikoto's smoking habit.

"Just make sure I don't catch you or any other student council officer catch you smoking in school."

Those pervious encounters that seemed to bring them together were no more than a surreal image or a mask, deceiving people. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere. They haven't even talked much after that. From time to time their eyes would end up finding each others but then without any second thought or anything they would go back to what they're doing like there was nothing. The worlds that they live in our too different. He was an infamous troublemaker, a magnet of douchebags and jackasses, he was the student council president. Always prim and proper, the perfect gentleman every woman would ask for. But both of them were competitive students, and were rivals in everything. It was time for P.E class, almost everyone in their class was done changing except for both of them. Mikoto somehow skipped his previous class and overslept while Reishi had something to do so he was late. They both were left alone in the changing room. Reishi was trying to tidy up his shirt, concentrating on it so much that he was not aware of Mikoto looking at him.

Mikoto have never seen Reishi's body except this time. For some reason he was always ahead of the others and always changed in a different room for some unknown reasons. It was odd Mikoto thought, or maybe he was just not paying much attention to that guy until today. But that was impossible, he even went so far as to stay behind a little just to end up in the student council room and tease the guy.

Mikoto was in the middle of putting his shirt on when he stopped for a second to look at the other man. His alabaster skin that he's supposed to have touched, those hips which he traced down to his toes and held when he moved against him as they sat naked on the bed. Those pink auxiliaries which he pinched and sucked. He let out a chuckled and put on his shirt. How funny it is to be thinking that kind of thing even though it was only a dream. Mikoto felt uneasy and had the urge to smoke just to relieve is queasiness. He tried so hard to compose himself. He hated what he was feeling, to be turning around the finger of this guy seemed so repulsive and what's worse is that, the guy doesn't even know what he's doing to him.

"Are you done yet Suoh? Let's go there together."

Reishi said with authority in his voice, his face serious with an expression Mikoto couldn't read. He seemed more distant than before, and this made his heart ache a little. But then, he wasn't really sure what to feel.

"Hm."

A simple handy reply. But then, what exactly does he feel about the guy?

_I want to crush him. _

Reishi promised himself to forget about Mikoto. He was no more than a distraction to his goals. And that from the very beginning they weren't even compatible. It doesn't matter what he feels, for these are just feelings, they would just go away.

People usually make a lot of make believe realities that try to reject or deny what they really feel. But we can never escape from them, no matter what we do we still end up at that particular point where we come to realize that we've been in love with that person for the longest time already but we just run around in circles trying to avoid this fact. Reishi may try to deny his feelings for Mikoto or try to feign ignorance about the advances the other is making towards him, but he would never come to a point to abandon whatever feelings he has for him. He thought, and reflected deeply before thinking about forgetting about the guy. Those days that they were together, those times that they grow a little closer to each other were happy days of his life, but then, it was also the saddest. Nothing is sadder than realizing that somehow, the things that you always wanted the most are also the things that you don't have or would never have. Reishi realized that in order to escape the anguish that comes with loving a person, those feelings should be extinguished to prevent them from exacerbating any further.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. :D

**UPDATED**


	8. Chapter 7: Tension

**A/N: **Hello! Is it just me or has it been so long since I last updated? Okay here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

**Tension**

The rain was pouring down the adamant skies, sounding blatantly as it coalesce with the earth. Reishi looked outside of the window. His gaze far away, looking at how the scenery was being washed away by the rain making it glow silver. This reminded him of how he hated the rain. The raindrops that formed in the windowsill that looked like transparent dots made him cold inside. He wasn't aware of his surroundings. it was as though he was alone and the only thing accompanying him was the sound and coldness of the rain. Mikoto was there, right next to him, staring at him with those steely eyes without any emotion on his face. It was as if he was a phantom, Reishi's vision went past him, he didn't see him at all. Like he was some transparent entity. Something that doesn't exist in his world. But Mikoto doesn't know how much the rain reminded Reishi of him. Almost everything reminded him of Mikoto, and it was only a matter of time until he succumbs to his feelings for him. That's why all along, he's trying his best to ignore Mikoto's growing presence inside of him.

The teacher arrived and announced that the class will be going on a trip for their subject. Reishi's ears twitched upon hearing this. He wasn't all that excited but he was interested on traditional stuff so he was curious. Their teacher announced that he will be posting the groupings for the trip on the bulletin board so the students should all check it tomorrow. The classroom was loud with the musings of the students, all of them were quite excited about the trip except Mikoto. He was just sitting there, his back slumped on his chair looking stoic.

It was as expected, Reishi ended up being paired with Mikoto. He was expecting this but, he didn't want the guy to be his partner, he was avoiding him after all. He looked preoccupied, as always Mikoto wondered what he was thinking. He wanted to reach out to him and ask him what's the matter but then he didn't know what to do. He just stared at Reishi. Reishi with his downcast eyes and troubled face looked so beautiful to him. Looking at him like that made his heart ache a little. He breathed deeply and looked away. Reishi fixed his glasses and stood up taking his lunch with him. Mikoto heard the sound of his chair as he stood up to go, he couldn't bring himself to talk nor to ask him what's bothering him. All he could do was drown himself with the man's subtle movements and the little sound he was making. He slumped on his table and ruffled his hair out of frustration. He was restraining himself not to go after him.

Reishi went to eat on the rooftop as always while Mikoto ate with Izumo. Reishi as he ate thought of various things, but one constant thing about those thoughts was Mikoto. He was constantly thinking of him, this is a fact he doesn't quite understand himself. That's why he thought it was better to forget about him. If he would allow his feelings to swell, he might be able to be swept off of his feet. He would lose lose control and break down. He was at risk of being destroyed. He didn't want that. He didn't want to lose control. It's okay if everything continues to be a dream. But then.. Reishi was pissed off, he shrugged off these thoughts and focus all his attention on his food. He sip a cup of tea, and put it down gently. he took a napkin and pressed it softly against his lips. When he was done, he looked emptily at the skies, looking at how blue they were, and how beautiful it looked with a tinge of dissipated yellow. The wind was cold, it was blowing softly tugging his hair, making it dance with the rhythm of the wind. He looked down and closed his eyes.

_I may not be able to hold on much longer. _

_click_

The clicking sound came from the door. He turned towards it, seeing Mikoto enter, his hair flipping back and forth because of the wind. His eyes found Reishi and they both held each other's gaze. Reishi was quite surprised seeing him. Mikoto as always looked so composed with his usual piercing gaze. Reishi looked away after awhile and turned to finish his food. He didn't see how Mikoto's facial expression changed. His usual stern expression soften and slowly turned closer to a defiant look. He settled himself beside Reishi, grunting as he was too lazy to bend over.

_Ah. _

His lazy-ass voice irritated Reishi. His back was against the contraption that towered over them, shielding them from the heat of the sun. Reishi flinched when Mikoto moved a little closer to him. Mikoto's every move and every little sound he made was so vivid to Reishi's senses that he was about to explode. He was too conscious of Mikoto's breathing. Mikoto noticed this and turned to him. Reishi's hands were trembling as he was finishing his food. Mikoto's gaze landed on his trembling hand and on to his face. His face didn't gave away his uneasiness, it was calm and collected, with no hint of anxiousness whatsoever. But he was slightly flushed.

_Do you really hate me that much?_

Reishi closed his eyes as he was desperately trying to distract himself from the closeness of him. He put down his chopsticks and gave a refreshing chuckle. His voice taunted Mikoto, sugarcoating how nervous he actually was. He fixed his glasses and replied to him in a stern voice:

_"I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?"_

_"Look at me." _

Reishi turned to look at him, they held each other's gaze for awhile. Reishi was internally gritting his teeth. He didn't want this. Mikoto moved even closer to him, their faces inches apart. Mikoto's eyes landed on his lips and then back to his eyes. Reishi's heart throbbed. That fleeting moment felt as if Mikoto wanted to kiss him. With his eyes on his lips and the way his gaze landed on his eyes was as if he was asking if he could kiss him.

_He's just trying to provoke me. _

He swallowed a lump on his throat, cold sweat running down his forehead but he didn't care, he tried to hide his anxiousness with his teasing chuckle.

"_You're really are a troublesome guy, aren't you?"_

_"Hmmm."_

Mikoto looked away. He lifted his right leg and rest his arms on it. His gaze far off the distance.

_"I just hate idiots."_

_"Hmm. I see. You hate idiots who always get into trouble. Idiots like me."_

Without moving his head, his gaze settled on Reishi. Giving the other man the chills. Mikoto's eyes were piercing him, he felt like he was being pierced by tiny needles. Silence engulfed the both of them. Reishi swallowed a lump on his throat and fixed his glasses.

"Hmmm."

"To put it simply, I hate everything about you Suoh. You at .."

Mikoto cut him off.

"And why is that?"

"You're just a hooligan, a beast in a constant rampage."

Reishi said with a tinge of irritation in his voice. Mikoto slumped on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, his legs intersecting in front of him. He didn't respond. He was looking at the sky as if he was looking for the right words to say to Reishi. Reishi felt the bitterness of the silence and made an effort to converse. But when he tried to speak, Mikoto cut him off.

"Restrain me then. Look at only me, that way I would never trouble anyone again."

Reishi was surprised at what Mikoto said.

_What is this guy saying?_

He fixed his glasses and smirked.

"Ha, do you understand what you're saying? This is why I hate idiots."

Reishi packed his bentou, stood up and dusted himself off motioning Mikoto to stand up. Mikoto stared at him for awhile, a look that Reishi couldn't decipher. When he turned towards the door, Mikoto grabbed his wrist. His grip getting tighter and tighter, as he if saying he didn't want to let go of Reishi's hand. After a few seconds, his grip loosened and ultimately he let Reishi's hand go. He stoop up and then went out ahead of Reishi. Reishi was puzzled at the man's behavior.

_What is wrong with him?_

Reishi couldn't help but wonder about Mikoto's odd behavior for the past days. The first one was his uncalled visit in the student council office, and that time he was acting a bit strange, resting on Reishi's shoulder in front of the infirmary. Going on about if he could hug him or something like that.

_And now I am forced to put up with this. _

Reishi sighed, he was standing on the hallway when a group of female students walked towards him and saw his flushed face. The group couldn't take their eyes off of him. They found him adorable. They stopped for a second and then giggled. Mikoto was walking towards the classroom when he heard the group talking about how cute Reishi was. He heard them say something about Reishi's flushed faced. He was irritated and wanted to rush to the group and get angry at them. Reishi noticed that there were a lot of girls who were staring at him and got conscious. He walked away from the crowd and found himself walking on an empty hallway. He slumped his back against the wall and exhaled deeply. He went to the men's bathroom to check if there was something on his face. He scrutinized every corner of his face.

_I don't look weird. But why.. _

**A/N**: Hello guys! By the way I made some omake feel free to read it ^^ - s/8922015/1/After-School-Affair-Side-Story-Fruit-Juice

Okay I'm going to talk about some parts of this chapter here.

1) It's too bad that Reishi didn't hear Mikoto when said he dreamt about him.

2) Reishi is actually a tease ain't he?

3)Those girls found Reishi adorable because I think he would always put up this cold and serious front, and that was the first time they actually saw his soft side.

4) The poor guy didn't realize he was actually blushing when he was reminiscing about Mikoto hitting on him.

I don't know the correct term for his behavior but in our language (Filipino) it's termed as kilig (well happiness is out of the question, or would happiness out of love work). Just look for it. :D I already started working on the next chapter, and I'm quite excited already. XD Let's say this chapter is an introduction to something. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way I apologize for the very long update, I had to study for midterm exams and I was having a writer's block or something like that in the past few days. I seem to have a bit of an editing blind spot, I think it's because my brain automatically fixes everything so I happen to overlook things. Sorry for that. ehe （´e｀）


	9. Chapter 8: School Trip

** A/N: **The continuation! :D Enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated thank you!

* * *

**School Trip**

It was finally the day of their school trip. Everything was ready and the students inside the bus were so excited. However, Mikoto was as lethargic as ever. Reishi on the other hand, like always, was quiet and composed. They sat across each other and were the only ones who didn't seat with anyone.

Reishi totally captivated by the panorama lay his head on the palm of his hand, probably day dreaming. Mikoto across him, was merely drinking his fruit juice. They were the only ones who were quiet. Mikoto took a glimpse of Reishi. The other man's uniform was somehow different from the way he always wore it. Or maybe it was because of the change of seasons? He looked at him for a second and then looked away. His thoughts drifting off. He got distracted just by seeing a lot of Reishi's skin. He closed his eyes and dozed off. Reishi turned to look at him, looking at the way his chest heaved up when he inhales. A crescent of a smile formed on Reishi's sound of the engine and the noise inside the bus seemed to drown his thoughts. He liked it, the way he couldn't concentrate on anything but the noise. It was better than being engulfed by his thoughts. Thoughts that were like ghosts, haunting him, the very same kind over and over again.

Mikoto was barely asleep when he heard Reishi talking with someone, probably a girl he thought. When he opened his eyes, he saw Reishi looking elated. He was conversing with a girl, the same girl who asked for his help to bring Reishi to the infirmary. He knew about the girl's feelings for Reishi and he found it quite ridiculous. Mikoto always thought that the man's behavior towards people was influenced by his status in the school. He's quite sly, he could easily manipulate those people who are weak willed. But then, Mikoto couldn't blame him for it, nor does he have the right to judge him. He turned away, but he could still hear the girl's chuckle and Reishi's politeness that made him feel nauseous. Without him noticing he fell asleep. He was leaning on the window of the bus, his head hitting on the crystal whenever there was a bump on the road. Reishi was reading a book, and the girl he was conversing earlier returned to her seat. He took a glimpse of Mikoto and was somehow worried about the way his head hit the crystal.

_If I don't do anything, the crystal might break. _

He tried to stand up and go to Mikoto's side. It was very difficult, since the bus was racking back and forth, it was impossible for him to find his balance. At last he was able to successfully sit beside Mikoto. He sighed and tried to fix Mikoto's position. He was having a hard time, he didn't know what to do. Should he straighten Mikoto, the guy would end up sleeping on his shoulder. He wanted to successfully change his position without him leaning on his shoulder. When he was in the middle of finding out how to prevent Mikoto from bumping his head on the crystal, the bus turned left and Mikoto ended up leaning on his shoulder. His sleeping face looked so peaceful that Reishi didn't move his head away from his shoulder. He fixed his glasses and closed his eyes. He felt light for some reason. The darkness that was now dominating his vision that was partially tinge with red made all his doubts and fear disappear. He felt secured for some reason, he didn't mind staying like this with his waterloo. Mikoto seemed to have woken up, yet Reishi didn't notice. The man smiled slightly and spoke in an amused voice.

_"You smell good."_

Reishi opened his eyes immediately and turned to Mikoto. The guy had a bobcat's grin. Mikoto leaned further, his nose directly beside Reishi's neck. Reishi could feel his breath on him. It made his skin tingle.

"Suoh, that's not even funny you know."

"So you'd rather have that girl do this to you?"

"Do you really like to tease me that much?"

"Let me sleep like this for awhile."

Mikoto said as he snuggled close to Reishi.

"Do what you want."

When they arrived at the place where their class was supposed to be spending the night, their teacher announced to group themselves with their partners. He also reminded them to always be with them. Their class went to see a bunch of places for sight seeing and observation of the way of traditional japanese. Reishi was delighted. He was so amazed by all the traditional stuff that he went to each one of them. They had lectures but after they were allowed to roam around. Mikoto lazily reminded him to keep calm and not to overdo it. Reishi observed a traditional tea ceremony that made Mikoto sleepy. When they went back to where they were staying, Mikoto couldn't stop thinking about Reishi's behavior. He couldn't forget about the way his eyes sparkled, and the way his face looked so delighted when they were observing. And for the first time, he saw him genuinely smile. The guy was literally sparkling like how the stars sparkle at night. His smile dazzled Mikoto as if he was directly looking at the sun. He partly covered his face using his left arm and closed his eyes. He wanted to forget all about what had transpired today and just rest. After a long pause, he heard a creaking sound coming from the sliding door, he heard someone came in.

"Suoh."

It was Reishi calling for him.

"It's time to eat."

Mikoto stood up and walked towards him, ruffling his hair. That's all he could do to satisfy his desire to embrace him. Reishi was obviously irritated at this gesture. The man was very particular about his hair. He fixed his glasses with irritation, trying to restrain himself from strangling Mikoto.

The second and last day of their trip was all about sight seeing, it was an exhausting day. Mikoto was already fast asleep when some of their male classmates went out to buy a bottle of sake. The group decided to try it. Reishi was reading outside when a classmate approached him, asking him if he wanted to drink with them. He nagged first about minors drinking but then his classmate told him that they already got permission from the teacher. It was only one bottle so it was fine. He was dragged outside and made to drink with the bunch. He refused. He said he would rather just observe them while they were drinking.

It was already past midnight when Mikoto woke up. He ruffled his hair and went outside to take a stroll. He caught of a glimpse of a silhouette of a man. He walked towards it and found Reishi leaning on a post beside the bench, he found a lot of empty bottles and some left over food on the table. He was puzzled. He walked towards Reishi to check on him. When he sat on the bench with Reishi, the other man slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at him. He looked at him for a second and smiled at him sweetly. Mikoto was surprised. Normally, Reishi would just give him a teasing grin or give him a taunting chuckle.

"Munakata, are you okay?"

He said without any emotion in his voice.

"Hmmm.. Ummm.. hic"

Reishi replied vaguely, smiling stupidly. Mikoto was taken aback, he didn't expect this to happen. It was so out of character. He sat closer to him and checked if he was sick or something. He checked the other man's temperature using the back of his hand. Reishi let out a groan, he was flushed, his mouth slightly open. He was panting and sweat ran down his forehead.

_Why is he so defenseless today? And why does he reek of sake?_

_"Are you okay Munakata?"_

Mikoto caressed the side of Reishi's face, the other man only responded with a smirk. For some reason he seemed so submissive and sweet.

_"Hic…"_

He swayed back and forth and then end up leaning on Mikoto's shoulder. Moaning and grunting like some sleepy kid. Mikoto was startled.

Mikoto sighed, sweat running down his forehead. He didn't know what to do. To dispel his uneasiness he decided to smoke.

He was about to light his cigarette when Reishi took it from him.

"Hey!"

Reishi put the cigarette inside his mouth and grabbed Mikoto's lighter. He lighted the cigarette and began smoking. Mikoto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Reishi turned towards him with an intoxicated grin plastered on his face. He leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart and blew smoke on the man's mouth. The smoke from the cigarette dissipated like fluttering butterflies. Mikoto's eyes widened. He never thought Reishi would be like this. He gritted his teeth, he was obviously pissed off.

"Give me that!"

He tried to take the cigarette away from Reishi but the man, with his eyes on a daze just looked at him emptily as he was also desperately trying to prevent Mikoto from taking _his_ cigarette. After awhile he muttered something.

"Suoh… hic"

He let go of the cigarette. Mikoto was too focused at the cigarette that he didn't notice Reishi leaning towards him, his face getting closer and closer. And then he felt something soft press against his lips. Mikoto was taken aback and pushed him away.

Mikoto was slightly flushed, a scowl painted on his face. Reishi motioned towards him, making light movements that made his heart stop. He leaned again and looked intently into Mikoto's eyes, before he knew it, he couldn't barely move.

"Hic.. Suoh.. hic.."

He couldn't take his eyes off of Reishi. He was stunned. Everything felt so slow. Reishi's movements dominated his senses. From the way he leaned in closer to the way he closed his eyes.

"Suoh."

He whispered and licked the corner of Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto felt his wet tongue. The man clenched his fist. He was surprised when Reishi planted him a soft kiss on the same place. His hands was intertwined before them, the only thing keeping both of them away from each other. Reishi after a brief moment withdrew himself from Mikoto. He licked his lips and said in an awkward way:

" taste bitter. Hic.. "

He leaned in once again and kissed Mikoto on the lips. It was long and soft. His arms hang on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto couldn't help but succumb to his kiss. It wasn't the same in his dreams, but it was better. He liked Reishi's boldness, it felt good. Kissing him like this made him want the man even more. Reishi broke their kiss, withdrawing slowly and gently. Mikoto slowly opened his eyes, even if this was not the same kiss they shared in the dream, it still felt fantastic. He was slowly getting drunk just from the taste of Reishi's mouth.

"Hic….Open your mouth."

Mikoto was taken aback and draw himself back but before he could do that, Reishi grabbed him by the collar. Leaving very little distance between their faces.

"Hic…Open your. hic.. mouth.."

Mikoto followed suit, he could feel the distance between them slowly fade away. Thoughts rushed to his mind. Was it okay to be doing this with him? Was it okay to take advantage of the situation? And then again, like a breeze, he felt the other man's soft lips against his. He relished this, he couldn't stop himself from drifting off. Everything disappeared from his senses, only the sweetness of Reishi's kiss remained. But then he felt something else. Reishi's tongue. Mikoto jolted away. To keep him from moving, Reishi grabbed his chin to keep him in place.

Nn...

Mikoto felt strange, this sensation was different from the one he had when they kissed just like this. He could feel every moment of Reishi's tongue inside his mouth, enticing him. He restrained himself, fighting off the urge to respond to the other man's kisses but it was impossible. He found himself dazed, he felt weakened. When he relaxed, Reishi embraced him. Running his fingers through his hair, kissing him torridly.

Nn.. Mmmn

The kiss that they shared was dangerous, it made Mikoto lose all his reason. Mikoto pulled Reishi closer, responding to the guy's kiss. He ran his fingers through the man's hair and traced the line of his back. He felt him flinch at the gesture.

Nn.. Mn..

Reishi cut off the kiss. His eyes were in a daze and his face was scarlet red, even his ears burned. This was the first time Mikoto saw Reishi messed up. The man's gaze didn't leave him even when he cut off the kiss, his mouth was ajar, his tongue sticked out like he still wanted to have a taste of Mikoto's mouth. The corner of his mouth was wet because of their kiss. Mikoto wiped it using his thumb and then Reishi collapse on his chest, catching his breath.

Mikoto was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to make of this. He looked at the man fondly and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

The birds were chirping blithely. The sun penetrated the cracks of the room where Reishi was sleeping. He woke up with a start. His head throbbed and his stomach ached.

_Crap. Did I had too much to drink last night?_

He rest his head on his palm, trying to keep his head from hurting. After awhile, Mikoto came in. The man brought him water and tomato juice to drink. He thanked him and noticed that something was off about the guy. For some reason he was preoccupied about something.

_Munakata about earlier. _

_Earlier?_

Mikoto didn't respond. Reishi couldn't see his face because his back was in front of him.

_Earlier? What do you mean?_

Mikoto looked back at him, his expression was stoic as usual but he seemed to be angry about something. Reishi felt chills down his spine. This was the first time he saw Mikoto like this, and for some reason he had a feeling it was all his fault.

**To be continued. **

**A/N: **Sometimes I think that I'm making a fool out of Mikoto or something. -.- Sorry for that. I thought about not including the last bit when Reishi woke up but yeah, in the end I decided to post it.

Oh by the way, **cupsuke** thank you so much for mentioning about the problem regarding my chapter 4 and 5. T.T I'm so in your debt,it was because of my failed attempt to edit my work. I replaced it with the wrong file. Shoot. Thank you thank you so much! I can't rant here can't I?

**Cupsuke**, you're always leaving nice comments, sometimes it makes me want to cry. Y.Y And because I can't message you, I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much. :D That goes for you too **Ablueberrynight**. Thank you. :D I really appreciate it.

And also for those who've shared their thoughts on my chapters so far, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Please bear with me again! :D


	10. Chapter 9

**After the Quake**

Mikoto couldn't keep his thoughts away from Reishi's kiss. He dreamt about holding the man and kissing him, but it couldn't compare to the real thing. Even if his dream seemed so real, the kiss they shared (the real one) felt 10 times more. He turned on the bed, still thinking about the kiss. He closed his eyes, thinking how surreal that moment was. It was like he was being played by his own mind. His desires manifested themselves on those images trapping him inside a delusion. Here he was killing himself whether the kiss was real or not. His thoughts drifted off to Reishi's reaction. He forgot. It was like the intimacy that they shared didn't happen at all.

_Munakata._

He didn't expect the real thing to feel that _good_. He wanted to forget all about it, just like how the other man forgot, but then the blazing passion just from when their lips pressed against each other was so strong and captivating that he couldn't. The burning feeling when their tongues met, and the way Reishi pulled him close, the man's body language telling him how much he wanted him. How could he ever forget all of that? With his flustered face and aroused body, he bewitched Mikoto. Everything about him at that time was erotic. It enticed Mikoto more than anything else, more than even his dreams would allow.

Just thinking about that time made him crave for him. It didn't matter if this was the first time he ever felt this way, the only thing that matters is the fact that he wanted to press himself against him and be one with him. He didn't even know why he was thinking about it, Reishi was drunk after all. Yet no matter how much he rationalize his actions, he still ends up getting angry. Getting angry at the fact that the sensation that he's feeling right now looms to nothing but obscure reality. That it couldn't even fit into what's real or what not.

Mikoto had been restraining himself, and because of this, his mood keeps on getting worse and worse. He keeps on getting into trouble and oversleeps more than ever before. Reishi was getting worried but he was powerless (because it was partly his fault) and Mikoto was even colder compared to when they first met. This made him anxious, he didn't know what to do. He keeps on telling himself that maybe it was just his imagination. His classmates seemed to not notice the other man's worsening mood everyday.

Before first period, their homeroom teacher asked one of the students to tell Mikoto to go to the faculty room. Reishi was there so he volunteered.

_Tch, who else could find that guy but me. I might as well be the one to fetch him._

The sound of Reishi's footsteps reverberated onto the stair wall. The pitter patter of his steps made him anxious. He clenched his fists.

_Where else could he be but here._

When he reached the last step of the staircase, he dashed towards the entrance and clicked the door open. His heart was pounding, for some reason he had this aching feeling that made him long to see Mikoto's face. He felt as if it was long ago since he saw him and heard his voice. He missed him. When he was inside, he looked around and saw him. He was sleeping.

The only time Mikoto looks like a tamed animal is whenever he's asleep. His back was against the contraption that shielded him from the rays of the sun. He was leaning on his left arm, and his left leg served as support. His red hair was swaying with the wind. Reishi was stunned, this was the first time he saw Mikoto asleep. The sound of the birds seemed to drown the siren of cars that were passing, singing a lullaby that only Mikoto could hear. Looking at him seemed like another dimension, it felt like it was from another world. He thought that the rain complimented him perfectly, but then the light of the sun striking his skin, illuminating him made him seem so beautiful that it made Reishi forget all of his worries. He felt calm and relaxed. He wanted to rush to him and envelope him in his arms. His usual stern face and cool demeanor turned into a look of adoration. Genuine adoration that he wasn't even aware himself. He looked like he was home, like this was the place where he wanted to be.

He sighed, and smile a painful smile. He walked towards him and sat down beside him. He leaned his back against the contraption to get a better view. It was comfortable, seeing him like this. So comfortable that he forgot about everything that he'd done just to forget about the man before him. He felt defeated just by looking at the other man's face. Mikoto didn't move one bit, he just stayed like that, his chest heaving up and down.

He reached out his hand but then he stopped it in midair. He couldn't let himself do unreasonable things. He was trying to forget about him, but then he couldn't easily throw away his feelings. This made his throat burn. He felt frustration welled up inside him. He looked away and took out his cellphone from his pocket. Adjusting it just a healthy distance from Mikoto. He was adjusting his viewfinder, the lines and the focus capturing the edges and contours of Mikoto's upper body. His head on his left arm, his bent neck, and his serene sleeping face were all precious to Reishi. This made his heart ache, knowing that the both of them are separated by an invisible barrier of some sort, preventing them from being together. He realized how much he liked him, and how much he wanted to snuggle close to him. The snap of the camera brought him back to his senses.

Reishi felt relieved. He held his phone close to him and breathed deeply.

_Now what's left is to wake him up. _

He brushed his hand into Mikoto's face lovingly, spreading his fingers gently through his hair and clutching it forcefully. He pushed his head towards the protruding block. Mikoto's eyes slowly opened. He felt his head.

_"Did you just knocked my head against the block?"_

_"Our homeroom teacher told me to tell you to go to the faculty room." _Reishi said with a stern voice.

Mikoto scratched his head defiantly. He was too lazy to get up but he had no other choice. He grunted as he was forcing himself to stand up. But then he remembered something.

_"Say Munakata…."_

Reishi was surprised at this.

_"Ah nevermind."_

Mikoto walked away leaving Reishi alone in the rooftop. Then tension between them was distinct, Mikoto was holding himself back. While Reishi was letting Mikoto drift away from him.

When he passed by him, the wind seemed stronger. It felt as if the wind took something away from him. Reishi fixed his glasses and looked disappointed. He creased his eyebrows in a furrow, looking despondent. He thought that these complicated feelings he bottles up inside are more tricky than solving his puzzles. And the feeling of losing Mikoto, or the thought of him drifting away was worse than losing a puzzle piece. The usual distance that they keep would usually suffice but then, the more he notice how they've grown closer, the more he's afraid that one day he will lose everything.

Reishi is the type of guy who wants everything to go into plan. He clenched his fist as Mikoto's footsteps reached it's final cadence. Mikoto was just the only puzzle he couldn't solve. Those eyes that doesn't reveal anything, and his stoic face that would time to time smile. Reishi couldn't link them all, he couldn't predict all of them. He's the only one like that in Reishi's life.

"It's fine right?"

"What's fine?"

"I'm not going home with you like always. You seem to move so slow these past few days. You keep on making me wait."

"Ah. I see. Then you can go home ahead of me."

Izumo and Mikoto was talking on the hallway when Reishi entered the classroom and walked past them.

"Ne Mikoto."

"Hmm?"

"That guy sometimes reminds me of you."

Mikoto didn't reply, he just looked straight at Izumo.

"Oh, it's time already. See you tomorrow then!"

Mikoto entered the classroom, they didn't have a class in their last period so he decided to stay a bit. One by one, their classmates went home, leaving him the only one in the classroom. Reishi wasn't there as well.

He was leaning against the window drinking his fruit juice. Overviewing the student down below going on their separate ways. Reishi and his fellow student council officers were having a meeting for the school festival. After discussing things, the other members left ahead of him. He sat on his desk, looking at his phone. He was never fond of phones to begin with, but the reason he was clutching it tightly in his hand now and looking at it adoringly was because he was looking at Mikoto's picture.

Reishi smiled sweetly as he gazed at the picture of the man sleeping.

The afternoon sun bathed the panorama with it's copper wire lit rays. Mikoto was there in the classroom leaning on the windowsill, restraining himself not to go to the student council office. They were both waiting for something that would happen, but for some reason they were both afraid to do anything about it. Mikoto heard noises down below, when he gazed outside, he saw Reishi walking with a girl. He just look at them straight, his mouth slightly open. He wasn't angry nor was he disturbed but he could feel the emptiness in him like a black hole pulling everything into the void.

_"_Mikoto! You're still here_."_

"Izumo. I thought you already gone home_."_

_"_You actually thought I'm going to leave without you_?"_

"Izumo."

"Yes Mikoto?"

"How does it feel to be with someone?"

Izumo was surprised at Mikoto's sudden question when they were walking home. He was taken aback, he didn't expect him to think about those kinds of things. Without thinking he burst into laughter. The other man beside him was pissed off, he hit Izumo making the man convulse in pain.

"What the hell did you just do?"

Mikoto didn't reply, he just looked as stern as always. The look on his face didn't seem to mirror what he just asked earlier.

"Well, I don't know. My relationships don't really last that long right? But I guess, it kinda feels refreshing feeling the warmth of somebody else. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, I see."

"Do you feel cold or something? Do you want me to warm you up?"

Mkoto glared at Izumo. Making the man jolt in fear.

"You never change. I was just joking you know!"

_I just had this feeling of wanting to be with someone. _Mikoto wanted to say but he stopped himself in time. For some reason, he keeps on thinking about those stupid things and he was afraid that Izumo might think he's already gone soft or something like that. It was the first for him after all. Izumo asked him if he was preoccupied with something. He shrugged him off and told him if they could drop by his uncle's bar. The other man seemed to gleam with delight when he heard it. It was rare for Mikoto to actually ask him out. He teased him a bit.

"Don't worry Mikoto, I'll find you some nice girl, and let's have you try once. Someone like Kushina-sense perhaps?"

Mikoto said nothing. They walked in silence and when they reached the bar. Izumo suggested they should find another place if Mikoto wanted to try something fun with someone. Mikoto was quiet all through out and he didn't resist. Izumo began to worry, he was never like this.

"What's the matter Mikoto? Did something happen?"

"Hmm."

Mikoto seemed to be thinking deeply so Izumo didn't bother him. He was curious. What could be the reason Mikoto suddenly asked him about stuff he used to not care about? Was he perhaps in love? Nah, that was impossible. Izumo snapped out of his reverie.

"We're here."

Mikoto didn't let him finish and just walked towards the entrance. The glittering lights of the bar seemed to irritate his eyes. Compared to Izumo's bar, he was not comfortable at this new place. The sound of the people inside seemed to irritate him. When they settled themselves on the high chair, they were welcomed by an array of drinks that he's never seen before. He took out his cigarette and smoke for a bit. Izumo noticed that some of the girls were eyeing them, giggling amongst themselves. He smiled at them.

"What do you want to drink Mikoto?"

"Bourbon."

"Two Bourbons please."

"Understood."

The clinking of the glasses, the whispers, and the laughters of the people inside of the bar seemed hollow in Mikoto's ears. He was looking at his drink, watching the dim lights flicker behind him and watching his reflection on his glass. He drank it, and turned to Izumo. The man was ordering something for the girls across the two of them. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his drink. He was starting to feel dizzy. He smoked, letting the smoke penetrate his system as if making his heart numb. He felt the coolness of the smoke envelope his heart like a membrane. It felt good. The sensation in his lips was even more pleasant. He liked this feeling, but then he remembered the kiss that he shared with Reishi. His downcast eyes looking at nothing in particular seemed to be irresolute. The menthol from his cigarette and the hotness of Reishi's kiss seemed to merge. He closed his eyes.

Izumo observed him. He couldn't explain what he was seeing. The other man seemed to be preoccupied with something. So he decided to call on for the girls to sit closer to them. One of the girls were flirting with him, but all he could respond was no longer than two words. Then he remembered. He was curious about something. He whispered to the girl and smiled a little. Even if Mikoto looked like he was always brooding, he was still charming. The girl blushed. Izumo was amused at this. He chuckled.

"He's learning."

_I wonder how it would feel to.. kiss someone… other than..._

_"_Munakata-san. Thank you for today."

"No problem. I'm glad to help."

Reishi caught a glimpse of Mikoto on the other block. He saw him with Izumo, they entered a shop that looked like a bar. The man's hands were inside his pockets, and he seemed to be looking stoic as always. Izumo was talking to him about something. He felt his heart ache. He tried to reason out with himself. It was no use feeling jealous, he doesn't have the right and that he was the one who keeps on pushing the man away. He was the one who wanted to avoid him at all costs. He was the one who was selfish, this was the right punishment for him. He smiled a little and decided to take a peak. He sighed, he knew what was coming.

_And in the end, I would completely lose that puzzle piece I really wanted to find. _

Reishi was standing outside the bar, scrutinizing it. He could smell the stench of alcohol mixed with cigarettes and perfume. This was his first time at that kind of place. He was hesitant on coming inside. He was afraid of what he was about to see.

_I guess, it's better If I don't go inside. I'll just be in the way. _

Reishi fixed his glasses and walked away with his usual cool and confident demeanor. His true feelings hidden away.

Izumo at the corner of his eyes saw Reishi's figure. He was standing in front of the bar, looking at it. He saw the expression on the man's face as he walked away. He looked pained.

_What the hell?_

Izumo wanted to tell Mikoto about what he saw, but thought better of it.

**_To be continued..._**

**A****/N: **Apparently I wrote this just to justify Reishi. At the beginning of the story I seem to be focused on his perspective but for some reason, I seemed to becoming fond of Mikoto's and Reishi turned out to be a jerk or something. Well, I guess both of them just have different styles of showing their love so it can't be helped. :D

I had a hard time deciding what to right since I had a lot of thought on my mind, I originally wanted them to be together in the next chapter, but I guess I still need to justify Reishi, yeah and as you may have noticed. I prefer it slow. :D

There are two part of this story. The first part is supposed to be Reishi's reprieve and the other avoidance. They are originally two separate stories, and I later decided to merge them both. While I was writing the second part for some reason I felt heavy. -.- I might have gotten carried away while I was writing this or something like that. I hope you appreciate the internal conflict I'm putting right here, hmm. it's not awkward or out of place, right? I think I owe you guys some hot Lemons. -.-

The title came out of a whim. If it doesn't make any sense, I apologize. XD


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Yeah! Update. :D By the way belated Happy Valentines Day.

* * *

Reishi walked briskly away from the bar. His demeanor was unchanged and the contours of his face was illuminated by the flickering of different colors from the various stores as he walked past them. He adjusted his glasses. The coldness of the evening breeze merged with his desire to escape far away from that place. His heart palpitated with nervousness as he moved farther away from where the object of his was scrupulous desire. The slow fastidious movement of his eyelids held on a bit long as it came to a close. A gust of wind escaped from his lips, he sighed.

He unfastened the the first three buttons of his uniform and took off his jacket and hanged it on his left arm. The lights flickered and twinkled behind him, stopping briefly and then resuming their harmonious swivel. He stopped for a second and looked at the throng of people walking on the disheveled cobblestone pathway of the city. Walking towards him, walking on the same direction as him. People who were infinitely ablazed by the enthusiasm brought about by the flickering and the brightness of the city lights. Their chatter, and their poignant laughter that sounded strangely somber made him feel claustrophobic. It felt like he was entrapped, the the siren of the cars and the muffled sound from the stores made everything worse. The beating of his doleful heart resonated with the sounds of the city. His head throbbed and he was feeling a bit dizzy all of a sudden. His face contorted in pain and decided to stop on a nearby coffee shop. The chimes clinked as he pushed to open the door. He was welcome by a man wearing a white polo shirt with an apron on his hips holding a pen and paper. He greeted him with a smile. Reishi nodded his head respectfully and smiled in response. He sat on the front corner close to the mini stage, which had a gloomy overtone to it. He was making his predicament worse. He sat on a long russet couch. The couch was rectangular in shape with an elegance that was unabashed. He put his things on his side and made himself comfy. When the waiter asked him for his order, he realized that the shop he went into had a mini bar with a so- so array of drinks. He sighed again. The waiter was puzzled and asked him if there was something wrong. Reishi fixed his glasses and just smiled at him slightly.

"Sorry for that. I'll be having this then."

He pointed at the cappuccino in the menu that was given to him. The waiter gladly accepted his order. Reishi smiled at him. When the waiter was gone his smiled abruptly turned into a frown. He flopped his head on the palm of his hand.

_What the heck am I doing? I should've gone home. _

While he was waiting for the order, the staff of the shop started putting up a carbon microphone. They also started adjusting the sounds of the keyboard and the guitars that were displayed there, they seemed to be preparing for a performance.

Reishi wanted to drew away from the noise and peacefully drink his coffee and now he's going to bear with one. But then he thought that maybe the café would be playing serene music because it was befitting of the ambiance inside the café. He smiled.

_Ah.. Nevermind. _

Then the waiter came with his cappucino.

"Do you want anything else sir?"

"Ah. No thank you."

When he was about to take a sip of his cappucino, someone called his name. He slowly turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the girl that he was with before. He was speechless when he saw her, it was the first time he saw wearing a beautiful dress with make up on. He snapped out of his reverie when the girl asked him something.

"Munakata-san. I thought you went home already?"

He regained his composure and replied with a cool and confident tone.

"I decided to drink a bit here. Do you work here?"

"Yes, I work here part time as a singer."

"I look forward to hearing you sing then."

The girl blushed and smiled in response. She enthusiastically went up the stage and prepared for her performance.

Her singing was sweet and serene. Reishi couldn't help but get swayed by the melody and the timbre of her voice. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine being on a large fluffy bed, he could feel it's softness against his back. He couldn't help but smile at this. This was the first time he wasn't preoccupied by the thought of Mikoto but he was aware of this. When her song ended, the sound of the applause filled the cafe. Reishi opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at her and smile. The girl smiled in return. She smiled a zygomatic smile, genuine. She was certainly delighted at the thought that Reishi enjoyed every part of her performance. She was good and for a short span of time she made him forget about Mikoto. Reishi took a last sip on his cappucino. He saw his own reflection, and then he was instantly reminded of him. He looked at his cup dazed. The ripples that were forming on his coffee seemed to be turbulent just like how he was feeling. He sighed. He asked for his bill and left the. He took a last glimpse of the girl and waved at her goodbye.

000

"Where are you going Mikoto?"

"I'm going for a walk. Just go ahead of me."

"Ok."

Mikoto sighed as he left the bar. He realized he wanted to see Reishi.

_I want to see his face._

He scratched his head and gritted his teeth with annoyance.

_I hate this._

He was going to nowhere in particular, he was just walking towards where his feet would take him. He didn't care, but for some reason he felt that he needed to walk like this to find what he's looking for. He took out his fruit juice and began drinking it. The sweetness of the strawberry mixed with the thick creaminess of the milk melted inside his mouth. The straw in between his gritted teeth felt extremely barren. He sighed again.

_ I want to be with you. _

"Reishi."

Calling out his name wouldn't work, nor imagining him by your side. The street was crowded, and in this sea of people he was desperately hoping to see him.

_Beep_

The sound of his message alert tone woke him up from his daze. He clicked open his phone, and found a message from Izumo waiting to be read. He opened it, and was surprised at Izumo's odd message.

"Go to the M Cafe."

Mikoto was kinda pissed at the weird message. The beeping sound of the keys as he pushed them to reply to Izumo was like an inharmonous melody.

"Why would I?"

He replied.

"Just go!"

Mikoto still couldn't understand what his friend was trying to say, but still he decided to go to that particular cafe. The sound of his footsteps, the rapid scream of the cars that went past him,the ditzy sound of the flickering lights of studios and cafes were like a vagabond. He looked at them with emptiness as he neared the clearing of the cafe. His eyes shone with different colors of red, yellow and green, reflecting the lights that dominated the city. The heights of the building covered his being with serendipitous shadows. He looked up at the night sky and saw a few stars. The glitters from lights of the city seemed to overwhelm the sea of darkness above. The contrast was distinct. He hoped to see more stars.

The beauty of the night sky with so many stars was ineffably beautiful, more than the light of the city at night. He ended up standing in the entryway of the cafe. And then he saw Reishi, making his way out. The man he longed to see didn't seem to notice his presence. Mikoto just watched him as he wore those downcast eyes while treading down the path. The lights that shone on him made him even more irresistibly beautiful. Mikoto could feel his heart throb at just the sight of his beloved.

_Munakata_.

Simultaneous with the utterance of that familiar word, his body unconsciously moved on its own. Jerking his body towards the other man akwardly. He grabbed his arm. Reishi turned back to look at him in a daze. He was obviously preoccupied about something but then when he saw Mikoto, his eyes widened. They held each others gaze for a second. Reishi swallowed a lump on his throat. He didn't expect to see Mikoto.

"Suoh."

His voice was trembling. Upon hearing Reishi utter his name something was aroused deep inside him. He gritted his teeth and dragged the man with him down the road.

"Suoh! Where are we going?" Mikoto didn't respond, he continued dragging Reishi forcefully while gripping his hand tightly. "Oi! Listen to me.".

Mikoto stopped just in front of an empty alley. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, his back was the only thing Reishi could see.

"Su.. Nn..."

Mikoto pulled Reishi towards him. Stopping the other man in midsentence using his mouth. Reishi eyes widened with surprise.

_ Nn... Ah.._

Reishi closed his eyes shut. Trying to escape the situation.

Mikoto kissed him long and hard. His body couldn't move, sweat was running down his forehead. He was afraid, but then Mikoto broke their kiss without letting go of his arm. He wiped his lips using the back of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If you keep on talking I'll kiss you again."

Mikoto said with a straight face. Reishi was flushed as Mikoto said those words that tug on the strings of his heart. He bit his lowerlip, bowed his head and followed him without protest. Reishi couldn't do anything but to follow the other man. He was silently suffocated by the silence between the two of them. His back was the only thing he could see. He was too tired to find a way to escape him. They were walking for some time now without arriving to a particular place. And then, he blurted out words which he would surely regret saying.

"Let's go to my place Suoh."

Mikoto looked back at him, looking at him sternly as ever.

**To be continued**

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing about the cafe and the street lights for a change. I only write about the school setting right? As if I really describe the setting properly.. Tsk. Oh well. I didn't know how to develop the story towards when they finally be all over each other. So yeah, this is my attempt to do so. I originally planned the story to develop quickly, but I guess if that's the case the lemons would be useless. Well, that's what I think. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Cheers for finally finishing this chapter! :3

* * *

The sound of footsteps against the cobblestones filled the night air. The sound of passing cars and the noise from the establishments became a hushed musing of sighs. The laughters of people and the siren of cars, evanesce into the pitterpatter of footsteps against the asphalt road. The two of them walked through the streets in silence.

Mikoto was still griping Reishi's arm,his grip never loosened that it was as if he was afraid Reishi would disappear then and there. A deafening silence between the two of them seemed to evoke something within themselves. Making their emotions more profound, more real, accumulating within their hearts until it's about to burst. Mikoto's dreams were smashed in an instant, and deliquesced into fragments of reality.

As they walked, Reishi's eyes were downcast. It was as if he was observing how the streetlights merge with their figures and gave birth to an imitation of 2 sullen figures of men depraved of its lucidity. His thoughts were monopolized by the kiss Mikoto gave him. He fixed his glasses and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to him. The way he acted remained a mystery to him. Why did he do that? He could feel heat accumulating into his cheeks. His hands were becoming quite stiff and it seemed all the warmth in it vanished from just thinking of the subtle intimacy they had earlier.

Mikoto sighed. He couldn't contemplate on Reishi's behavior. Everything was awkward because of the kiss they shared. He was anxious, he gritted his teeth out of sheer frustration.

"Suoh, let go of my arm."

Mikoto didn't respond but he loosened his grip on Reishi's arm, thinking that maybe he was being showy than usual.

"Mattaku.. You're acting like a spoiled brat."

Reishi slipped his hand into Mikoto's catching the latter offguard.

"I won't runaway. My house is only a block away, we're gonna arrive any minute now."

"Munakata..."

Mikoto wanted to hold Reishi's hand tightly, but then he couldn't, it would've been too much for him. Yet, he was surprised because Reishi's was freezing cold.

"Are you okay?"

Reishi was taken aback, he quickly regained composure by adjusting his glasses.

"I'm fine."

Mikoto looked at him for a second without batting an eyelash. His countenance unchanged.

"Want me to warm you up?"

Mikoto laced his hands with Reishi's.

"N..No… I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

"It's fine."

Mikoto adjusted Reishi's hand in his and flexed it inwards so that he could hold it even tighter. He was surprised at how the other man's fingers fit with his. Reishi's hand started to tense, he clenched it like the way Mikoto did and responded to the other man's gesture. A grin came across Mikoto's face, he held Reishi's hand even tighter. He took out his fruit juice and took a sip.

Both of them were walking side by side closer than ever, the thought of it was so conspicuous to Mikoto that he can't help but feel a little bit aroused at Reishi's closeness. His eyes landed on the side of Reishi's neck, he thought that the way his hair formed and the way he tilted his head was a pretty sight. He narrowed his eyes and drew nearer to Reishi. He could smell his perfume, or was it sweat? He felt intoxicated just by inhaling Reishi's scent. He turned sideways and blew on the nape of Reishi's neck when all he wanted was to kiss it. What Mikoto did sent shivers down Reishi's spine. Mikoto retaliated away from him and sipped on his fruit juice, keeping his desire at bay.

_Bastard_...

Reishi thought as he caressed his neck, a little flushed. His face contorted in an irritated expression. Mikoto took a glimpse of Reishi's face and was surprised that the man's cheeks were burning, his ears were also bright red and he looked like he was irritated and annoyed as well. Mikoto grinned, he wanted to tease the man further.

"We should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Holding hands underneath the moonlight. Our bodies close to each other. Ah.. I'm happy Munakata."

Reishi said nothing. Both of them walked quietly. The night sky was beautiful, it was showered with twinkling stars. For some reason, this night felt so special for the both of them. They both felt a pleasant feeling they couldn't understand.

"We're here."

Reishi took out his key and slipped it inside the keyhole, maneuvering himself inside. The house was pitch black, Reishi turned on the lights and told Mikoto to come in. When Mikoto was about to come inside Reishi told him to take off his shoes. The former scratched his head lazily and obeyed.

"Where are your parents?"

" They're not home."

"Yeah I can see that."

"They've gone on a trip. It's just you and me here today."

Mikoto's raised his eyebrow.

"Hnn.. Is it really okay for me to be here?"

"Hmm. It's better than being forced to go with you to some random place."

Mikoto only retorted with a smirk. He sat down on the couch slumping his back lethargically and hang his arm on the top of the couch. He looked around the room and realized how well kept the house was, he didn't know what Reishi's parents do nor if the man was always left alone or what. He turned around to check on Reishi, the man was nowhere to be found, he was kinda pissed off to be the left alone in the living room. He called out for him. No response, he called again, still no response. But then he heard a clicking sound that came from upstairs. He figured that nothing would happen if he would stay there so he decided to go up the stairs and find Reishi. When he was going up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of an open door, he turned towards it and found Reishi changing his clothes. He was taken aback, this was the second time he saw the man's body. Something weird welled up within him, he was stunned and then the next thing he knew, Reishi was looking at his direction.

"What are you doing?"

Mikoto scratched his head and walked towards Reishi. Mikoto sighed as he sat on the bed, he was feeling despondent all of a sudden and wanted to go home. If this keeps up, his self control might crumble and he would end up attacking Reishi. If he was to lose control, he has no idea about what will happen next. Mikoto was starting to feel hot, and it was too difficult to restrain his urge to pin the man down, so to break off the uneasy feeling, he opened the crystal door in Reishi's room and stayed in the balcony. He leaned on the balustrade.

The air was chilly, oh how he loved it. He looked up at the stars and observed how they twinkle. The twinkle of the stars resonated with the beating of his heart. His ears were sensitive to the rustling sound coming from inside the room, even though he was busy basking in the beauty of the night sky, his thoughts never left the man inside the bedroom. He could hear Reishi walking back and forth, his steps light and for a second there, he thought he heard the other man's breathing. He can very well imagine what the other man was doing. He turned to look at him. He observed him for awhile and wondered when did he start thinking about him. He looked away and took out his cigarette.

The clicking sound of the lighter accompanied the sound of the wind. It blew swiftly, blowing off the leaves of the trees into the night, making them glitter like fireflies. The smoke that came out of Mikoto's lips looked like they were reaching out to the stars from above trying to grab them, but when it looked like they were about to grasp it in their hands, they dissipated, fading, blending into the darkness as their molecules drift farther apart. Mikoto couldn't help but stare at the smoke fading into the darkness. The smoke that couldn't reach the stars ended up blending with the environment. It aimed for something that was logically impossible, it couldn't get what it wanted that's why it disappeared. The same cycle over and over again, how pitiful.

Reishi went out into the balcony. Mikoto offered him a cigarette. Reishi took it and put it in his mouth. The red haired man lighted his cigarette and looked towards reishi offering him the lighter. Reishi looked at him for a second and moved closer to him. Closer and closer until the tip of their cigarettes touched. The sizzling sound of the cigarettes sounded like a lullaby. Reishi's eyes were closed, it was as if he was kissing Mikoto. Mikoto swallowed a lump on his throat at this sight. When Reishi was done, he backed away from Mikoto which left the latter stunned. Reishi leaned on the balustrade of the balcony. The air, danced with his hair. His shirt was untidy for the first time, exposing bits of skin.

Reishi smoked nonchalantly. The smoke from his cigar formed like mist in the air.

"I never thought you actually smoke."

Reishi turned to look at Mikoto, his countenance unreadable, he then looked away and enjoyed the breeze. He said nothing.

_Why_ _wont_ _you_ _say_ _anything?_

Mikoto stared at Reishi as he was enjoying the breeze. He couldn't take his eyes of him. His placid figured shined against the moonlight. His figure was emphasized by the moon, illuminating his figure in Mikoto's eyes. The gravitational force between the earth and the moon seemed to tug his heart in between. Reishi looked so beautiful. His slender neck, his fragile figure, all of him enticed Mikoto. He wanted to hold him. Mikoto's lips twitched, for some reason he felt a sudden thirst.

"Ne Munakata.."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Reishi was silent or a moment.. And then he burst out laughing.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

Mikoto moved a bit closer to Reishi. He lifted Reishi's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me…"

The moon smiled at the two of them. The light emanating from it looked like a limelight. The scene was like those of the movies. Their silhouettes emphasized as they bath in moonlight. Reishi closed his eyes withdrawing from Mikoto and adjusted his glasses coolly.

"Suoh.."

Mikoto couldn't hear the words Reishi was saying. His heart was pounding in his chest. He cleared away the hair that covered part of Reishi's face and then leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. Reishi was really surprised. Mikoto planted a kiss on Reishi's right eyelid and then to his nose, to his lips and on the bottom of his earlobe. Reishi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Urg... Suoh."

Mikoto trembled as he kissed Reishi. He hugged him tightly after. He kissed him again gently. Reishi was flushed, his eyes looked like he was ready to give himself up to Mikoto. He responded to Mikoto's kiss vehemently than expected. Mikoto was somehow surprised. He thought that like always, he would withdraw from him. Reishi broke the kiss. He looked away for a second, his gaze downcast, his countenance ineffable. He looked up slowly, his gaze not leaving Mikoto's and then, the latter's heart skipped a beat when he saw Reishi's gaze shift towards his lips. Reishi reached out to touch Mikoto's lips and after that, he kissed his fingers that came in contact with it. Mikoto felt his member grew hard. He grabbed Reishi's hand and pulled him closer, kissing him ardently. Reishi closed his eyes forcefully, it looked as if there were beads of tears in the corner of his eyes. Mikoto's grip tightened around him. He felt like suffocating already but then he twined his arms around Mikoto's neck, taking the man by surprise. They both felt an inexplicable ardor.

_"Suoh_, _open_ _your_ _mouth_ _wider_."

Mikoto obeyed like a child. Reishi kissed him slowly, gently, and then smoothly inserting his tongue. He ran his fingers through Mikoto's hair. Mikoto hands rested on his hips.

_He's hard._

Reishi was a bit embarrassed at what he just found out. Mikoto couldn't restrain himself, he couldn't keep his desire at bay. He pushed Reishi against the wall beside the sliding door a little too rough. Reishi moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

_Mess_ _me_ _up_...

_Nn... Slurp... Aah.. _

Mikoto kissed Reishi's neck torridly, biting it from time to time and then licking it hungrily. Reishi's grip as he enveloped Mikoto in his arms tightened. Mikoto could feel his tightening grip on him as if it was about to chafe him, accompanied by a grunt or a moan. Reishi could feel Mikoto's erect member underneath his pants brushing against him. He was turned on even more.

"Suoh... Aah... Nn.."

Mikoto never thought he would be able to do these things to Reishi. He couldn't think straight, his mind blurry the only thing that fuels him is his insatiable lust for the man before him. This was no longer a dream, he was actually holding Reishi in his arms, feeling all of him, caressing all of him. Channeling all his suppressed desire to it's object.

Reishi shuddered at Mikoto's every touch. His face looked as if he was drunk just by Mikoto's kisses. He didn't restrain his moans. Mikoto liked kissing his neck and the side of his face. He liked the salty taste of Reishi's skin and the warmness of his body. Reishi heaved, grunting and letting out a stuttered moan. The sound of Mikoto's kisses and moans as he teased Reishi drowned Reishi senses.

_More.. More_...

Reishi swelled all over, he was at the apotheosis of his arousal. His mouth was wide open as he was being devoured by Mikoto, he couldn't think straight, he was swallowed up by his desire for Mikoto. All energy drained from him but he tried to withdraw from Mikoto. He pushed him away, and wiped his face. He cringed, not able to look the other man in the eye.

Mikoto stood there just watching Reishi as he cringed before him. It was as if he was looking at another person. Reishi's image of being meticulous and proper seemed to him but a faded memory. He liked what he was seeing because he knows that it was only his to see. Reishi sighed.

"Munakata.."

Reishi grabbed Mikoto by the hand and flung him into the bed. Mikoto looked surprised at first but then his countenance relaxed. He closed his eyes. Reishi looked at him as he closed his eyelids. Reishi took off his shirt and his glasses, he thought that it would be in the way. He settled on the bed beside Mikoto, he could feel the man tense up.

_Suoh_...

He leaned in to kiss him, and immediately the man's eyes opened in surprise. Reishi's kiss was nothing like earlier. They made out for quite awhile, torridly kissing, their tongues dancing. Reishi caressed Mikoto's face as he kissed him.

_This is bad.. I want to... Aah.. Nnn.. _

Mikoto could feel Reishi's hand unbuckling his pants as his lips moved to Mikoto's neck. The red head restrained a moan and then the next thing he knew, Reishi had him in his hand. Mikoto was quite puzzled at what was happening, he never thought..

_Aah_..

Mikoto's thoughts were interrupted by the way Reishi caressed him, he could feel his grip on his with such vivacity that he felt a little embarrassed to be the one being pinned down and teased. He could feel the softness of Reishi's hand as the man touched him. Reishi stopped for a second to take off Mikoto's shirt. He too unbuckled his pants. Reishi resumed taking Mikoto's erect member and guided the red head's hand to his lower part.

"Touch me."

Mikoto said nothing. He caressed Reishi's tenderly, but with just a slight touch, Reishi shuddered and could not continue touching him. The movement of Mikoto's hand took Reishi's breath away. He was loosening his grip on Mikoto's and he seemed to feel like he was about to faint.

"Munakata.."

Mikoto was about to turn the tides by trying to be on top but Reishi stopped him.

"No.. I want to.. Nnn.. Aaah.."

Mikoto kissed him hard, making him convulse with pleasure. As they made out, Reishi reasserted their earlier position and kissed Mikoto's upper body. Kissing him down to his abdomen. Mikoto's face contorted. He couldn't keep up with Reishi teasing him.

"You're really good at this.. Don't tell me you're really a little bitch?"

Reishi looked up, licked his lips and grinned.

"what's with the choice of words?"

Mikoto couldn't help but feel captivated.

"You're disheveled look turns me all the more Munakata, more than your prim and proper self. I want to mess you up real bad."

"But I'm the one messing you up right now."

Mikoto looked at Reishi, he didn't respond for a second. And then he closed his eyes to collect himself.

I like you, Munakata.

000

"Suoh, wake up. We're gonna be late."

Mikoto wouldn't budge he was very tired, and his body felt so heavy.

"Suoh.. Didn't you hear me?"

Reishi went towards the bed and bent down to wake the sleepy head once again.

"Wak.."

Mikoto grabbed his head and kissed him.

"From now on, if you want to wake me up kiss me, just like that."

Reishi wiped his lips, his face had a slight tinge of red.

"aren't you going to school with me?"

"I can't get up. My body fucki'n hurts."

Reishi was embarassed at Mikoto's retort.

"You know just seeing you like that turns me on."

Reishi's body moved to walk away but then Mikoto grabbed the tip of his uniform. His expression a bit languid.

"Munakata...Don't go."

And the both of them stayed in bed the whole day.

* * *

**A/N: **It is assumed in this fic that Mikoto is no longer his innocent self, I just remembered the chapters of K: Memory of Red. XD He was so cute and if I'd be consistent with his character there, then Reishi would end up being the instigator of the "deed". Haha. XD

Apparently the above statement is an old thought I had while I started writing parts of this chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update.. I was so busy with school and stuff tsk, and I didn't know how to make their relationship develop smoothly and not seem rushed or something like that.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **The characters don't belong to me.

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning. The sun was high up in the sky, the birds were chirping gleefully, kids were playing tag with their sunlit faces gleaming underneath the heat of the sun. Their shrill chuckles and viral laughters fill the air. Adults and adolescents alike wore large hats and sunglasses, others brought their umbrellas afraid to bask in the warmth of the sun unlike those kids, playing around, laughing as if this was what their life was all about. The wind blows strongly, tugging on those hats and umbrellas slightly, cool breeze enveloped their senses, for a second they forget the scorching heat.

"Mikoto, So how did it go?"

"..."

"Did the two of you had some fun?"

Mikoto didn't say anything but pondered about what Izumo had said.

_Does he know about me and Munakata?_

"Come on!"

Izumo slapped him on the shoulder forcefully.

"That one's a real beauty ain't she? With a beautiful body to boot!".

Mikoto felt his environment fall down on him.

_So all this time, he's been trying to set me up with a girl.._

Mikoto didn't respond. He originally thought Izumo wanted him to go there because he knew Reishi was there. It turned out, he was wrong. He sighed and told Izumo that he ditched the girl and went home. Izumo was flabbergasted at Mikoto's behavior.

"You should've told me you know! You're so mean Mikoto!"

Mikoto was quiet for awhile and thanked Izumo. Izumo was quite confused. He asked Mikoto the reason why he thanked him. Mikoto just patted him on the shoulder and sat down on a nearby bench sipping on his fruit juice. Izumo joined him on the bench and started asking a bunch of questions.

"Ah Mikoto why were you absent yesterday? Come to think of it, I heard that student council president was absent as well."

"I didn't feel well so I didn't get out of bed." Mikoto said in his usual husky and lazy voice.

Izumo was puzzled, he said that it was odd for Mikoto to get sick easily like that. Mikoto shrugged him off by saying they should stop by his uncle's bar for a change of pace. Izumo smiled pleasantly.

"That's creepy Izumo."

* * *

Monday came and Mikoto came to school earlier than usual with the hope of seeing Reishi. They weren't able to meet up the day before but they've exchange messages making him miss the guy a little. But when he came to school, Reishi was nowhere to be seen, it was odd because usually he finds Reishi sitting there reading or busying himself with puzzles. Looking up at him slowly, as if patiently waiting for his arrival. Mikoto walked towards his seat and dropped off his bag, he decided to go to the student council office to see if Reishi stopped there first. When he arrived, there was no sign of anyone. He sighed, his hands on his pockets. He decided to go downstairs to buy his fruit juice. The vending machine clunked and his fruit juice appeared on the pocket like compartment of the machine. He took it and stayed there for awhile, wondering if he would be able to see Reishi. The fluttering of the leaves, the slight movement of the branches and the soft whistle of the wind was his sole companion. There was still nobody in sight, he wondered whether he came to early.

_Where could that guy be?_

He went back to the classroom feeling a little down, when he opened the sliding door he thought he saw Reishi sitting there reading, looking up at him with his delightful countenance, smiling at him fondly. He couldn't speak for a second, and then Reishi's image slowly faded away as he gazed down.

_Munakata.._

Mikoto was flustered, he found it ridiculous to be acting like that. He settled himself on his chair and waited for the day to end.

* * *

Everything felt barren and empty without Reishi around. Time felt terribly slow, Mikoto from time to time would glimpse at the door and back to Reishi's seat. He wasn't listening to any of the lectures, he was so absorbed thinking about the reason why the guy was absent, he sounded fine when they talked on the phone last time. He heard a clicking sound from the door. He immediately turned towards it expecting Reishi to come in, but to his disappointment it was only one of his classmates. He sighed.

After their class Mikoto immediately went to the rooftop. He didn't wait for Izumo to bring him his bento. He wanted to be alone for a bit. But when he opened the door he saw a couple of delinquents bullying some weaker guy. He was pissed off. He called out to them to leave at once. The delinquents were surprised to see him. One of the guys flinched and stuttered his name, some stubborn members clenched their fists and rushed to bring Mikoto down. The bullied guy with his bruised face was horrified. He closed his eyes shut and tried to escape. One of the delinquents caught sight of him and instead of charging towards Mikoto he rushed to the kid. Mikoto clicked his tongue and threw his shoe at the guy. The guy turned to him, his eyes blazing with anger. The delinquents swung their arms to punch Mikoto. Some of them actually touched him. Mikoto swayed, his hands covering his abdomen, his expression pained.

_Brats!_

He rushed up to them and brought them down one by one. The bullied kid cringe down in fear. Mikoto's face was bruised and he couldn't keep his balance anymore. He fell down heaving. His body felt tired. The bullied kid took a peek to see whether the coast was clear. He found the bullies lying on the ground as well as Mikoto, his arms spread on the cement. The kid wanted to thank Mikoto but then due to his fear he ran towards the door as fast as he could. Mikoto went to the infirmary.

Izumo looked all over for him. The man scratched his head in frustration, them he caught a glimpse of Mikoto's red hair and rushed up to him.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just got into trouble with a couple of delinquents."

"You never change do you? That student council president will surely freak out when he hears about this."

"He's not here today, so we can do whatever we want."

"Is he? Uh, but it doesn't feel as though he isn't around those student council officers are still as annoying as ever, especially those under the disciplinary committee."

"They probably are scared of being reprimanded by that guy."

Mikoto smiled slightly. Izumo noticed it, it was the first time he saw him talk fondly about his classmate. Izumo narrowed his eyes and looked into space.

"You're starting to like that guy?"

Mikoto fell silent, he was quite in shock at Izumo's retort. He touched the bandaid on his face.

"You know how incompatible the two of you right?"

Mikoto closed his eyes. He knows of course, he knows it very well that he doesn't want to acknowledge it. He wanted to reply to what Izumo told him but he couldn't speak. Izumo would never understand how he feels for Reishi. He swallowed a lump on his throat and pretended to be apathetic. Izumo glimpse over at him. Mikoto's expression was ineffable, the blond had no idea about what he was thinking.

"Well, shall we eat?"

The sun was beginning to sleep. Mikoto was staring outside of the window. The day passed without Reishi, he longed to see him. The bell rang and all the students stood up for the final bow before going home. He heft up his bag onto his shoulder and met up with Izumo. The guy flamboyantly slapped him on the shoulder as if to cheer him up.

"Do you want to stop by uncle's bar?"

"No, I think I'll be going home for today."

* * *

The sun was already low on the horizon, the blue sky was now painted with red orange light illuminating the streets with it's coppery swatch. Mikoto separated ways with Izumo, both of them walking in opposite directions. His footsteps reverberated on the pavements. The cars passed by swiftly and the dwindling sun above begins to fade away. He still felt barren and empty. While some of the city lights came alive, he was left with nothing but shadows. He sighed. The feeling of emptiness creeps into his heart making him feel numb. He looked down, looking at the shadows passing him by. He clenched his fists.

_What's this feeling of being incomplete?_

Mikoto ruffled his hair, a gust of wind came out from his lips. His body felt unbearably heavy. He adjusted his bag on his shoulders and trudged down the road. When he turned on an alleyway he was surrounded by a group of hoodlums, probably reinforcements of the guys he had beaten up at school. The group moved closer and closer to him, grinning like they were mad. Mikoto asked them what they wanted from him.

_This is bad.._

Mikoto was taken aback when two hoodlums appear out of nowhere behind him, restraining his arms. They dragged him back into an alley. A towering giant grabbed him by the collar and punched him on the stomach. Mikoto's face contorted in pain, he was punched again and again, his vision was starting to get bleary and his head was throbbing. His body felt limp but his mind was still alert. When he found an opening he kicked the giant and nudge the two hoodlums who were restraining him by the elbow. He kicked them hard on the gut and ran away, dodging the other members who were trying to prevent him from escaping. He wiped blood from his mouth using the back of his hand. When he was sure that he lost them, he rested for awhile, he arched his body, and heaved, his back against the wall. His body hurt all over. He hid himself in a narrow alley to regain his composure. He groaned, his world seemed to be moving up side down and then before he knew it he was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Drops of water and a cold hand massaging his head filled his senses. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times waiting for his vision to clear. He saw Reishi's face.

_Munakata.._

He raised his hand to caresses Reishi's face and smiled. Later did he realize that he was sleeping on Reishi's lap. He felt flushed and at the same time longing welled up within him. He closed his eyes, his mind calling out Reishi's name. Echoing from the darkness that enveloped him. He closed them for a second and when he opened them, he was surprised. He found himself at the very same spot where he fainted. He searched around to look for Reishi but he wasn't there.

_Maybe I should go see him._

Mikoto dusted himself off and decided to go to Reishi's house. He felt hesitant at first because he would sure get lectured when Reishi finds out he was involved in a fight again. He took a deep breath and resolved to see his beloved. When he was already in front of Reishi's house, he was again gripped by hesitation. He scratched his head and kept pattering his shoes on the pavement. When he was about to leave, Reishi's front door opened. A blond girl about 4 feet and 11 inches tall looked up to him in surprise. Her matted lashes and big eyes caught his attention, Mikoto scowled at the girl.

"May I help you?"

Mikoto's eyebrows twitched, he didn't like what was coming.

"Is Munakata Reishi home?"

"Aaah~! You're a friend?"

Mikoto was taken aback by the little girl's words. She took Mikoto by the hand and led him inside the house blabbering fondly about Reishi.

"Apparently he's sick, so you can't play with him today."

Mikoto took off his shoes and looked curiously at the house. He couldn't believe that this was the very house where he spent the night with Reishi. He couldn't help not reminisce about that night when he held Reishi's fragile figure passionately. The warmth of his mouth, the softness of his skin and the way Reishi twined his arms around him. Mikoto couldn't help but feel excited. The girl noticed this and stared at him curiously.

"Come to think of it how did Rei-niisan and you became friends? You're not the type of person he considers good to the eyes."

Mikoto ignored her retort and just asked about Reishi.

"Whenever he's sick he could sleep the whole day, thank goodness I always come here to check on him."

The little girl told Mikoto to wait for her. She went upstairs to get the first aid box.

"Before you go up to meet nii-san, I think we better tend to those bruises on your face."

The girl took out her tongs, cotton and betadine and laid out in front of Mikoto. She put those materials in a cloth and spread it there. She soaked a cotton in water and dabbed it on Mikoto's wounds. After that, he poured the betadine on another cotton and used the tongs to pressed it on the red gashes on Mikoto's face.

"You're really fond with Muna.. I mean Reishi aren't you?"

"Yes! I actually want to marry him someday."

The girl smiled at Mikoto brightly, for some reason, he felt a sudden ache.

"You're…"

"I'm his niece."

Mikoto reached out to ruffle the girl's hair, he smiled slightly. Mikoto was entranced at the girl's innocence. The girl was flushed. After she was done applying betadine on Mikoto's wounds, she paused for a second and bowed her head. Her face was red as a tomato.

The girl put on some bandages on Mikoto's face. She then smiled delightfully at Mikoto and instructed him where Reishi's room was.

As Mikoto was coming up the stairs, his footsteps seemed to be reverberating on the banisters and the rails of the stairs. The sound of his steps made him nervous and excited to see Reishi at the same time. When he was in front of Reishi's room he knocked twice and went inside. He walked towards the sleeping figure and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Munakata.._

Mikoto smiled delightfully, he reached out to caress Reishi's face. Mikoto sighed.

"I missed you. Without you everything felt so barren and empty. "

Mikoto leaned in to kiss Reishi on the forehead.

"Get well soon."

Mikoto smiled endearingly, little did he know that as he sat there saying sweet nothings to Reishi the little girl was there the whole time. Surprised at what she saw. She pressed herself against the door and slipped, the clattering sound as she fell caught Mikoto's attention. She turned to her direction, went up to her and offered her his hand. The girl blushed, embarrassed at eavesdropping on him.

* * *

When Mikoto was about to go home, the girl just sat there on the couch of he living room swinging her legs. The girl muttered something that took him by surprise.

"Do.. Do you like Reishi-niisan?"

He was silent for a second and said:

"Who wouldn't?"

The girl pursed her lips, her cheeks and ears flushed, it was unclear whether it was due to jealousy or because of Mikoto's odd gentleness.

"I'll come by here again tomorrow if he still doesn't feel well."

The girl jumped on her feet.

"Umm.. what's you name?"

"Mikoto, Suoh Mikoto.."

Mikoto smiled slightly and walked out of the house. When he was in front of the fate, he looked back and stared at it for one last time.

* * *

**A/N: **I really want this fic to end in a few chapters but then I can't seem to fit everything in one chapter Y.Y and it's been so long since I last updated right? The previous weeks something caught my attention in my fanfic folder, it's about Mikoto and Reishi still and it was unfinished, so I got motivated in finishing it and I ended up writing it for three days straight although it's on hiatus now because of reasons. I was having a shame fit when I wrote it, as sensation completely different whenever I write this fic. Come to think of it, I somehow feel embarrassed when I reread this but you could say I really like writing After School affair. The truth is, I was actually impatient about the pace, because from the very beginning I wanted them to get it on but knowing myself, I always get carried away by moments so that's why this fic is already 13 chapters long (plus the prologue) and I still have a lot of wonderful moments to put into this so yeah, I think this will drag on a bit.

I thank you all for putting up with me through all those unnerving chapters I've come up until now. Furthermore, since I'm going to be a senior student this school year, I think updates will be slow (I'm slow as it is). ^^


End file.
